


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Amelianguzman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelianguzman/pseuds/Amelianguzman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more like what would happen if Dean and castiel had a child and the only way to save the world is for their kid to come back in time to save the world. Their child's name is Natalia, she's 18 and mixed with three bloods; demon, angel and human. She is the head of the newly opened men of letters that has to go back in time to kill Amara and Lucifer save Castiel and bring back God. This doesn't go with the series so no spoilers here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's time

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1  
> Setting: men of letters bunker.  
> Year: 2033.  
> Characters:  
> Natalia Winchester  
> Sam Winchester  
> Dean Winchester  
> Castie  
> Chuck  
> Jesse Turner

Castiel "NO!"

Dean "STOP!"

The walls crumble, the Screams coming from all around; the hues of red filled Natalia surroundings. 

Natalia "I know I didn't tell you guys what I am to you but.... Hey I love you and I'll be with y'all shortly! So no chick flick moment!" She says with a shaky voice.

Natalia is holding off a dark mass with every ounce of grace she has. The dark mass tries to escape through the a crack in Natalia's grace. 

Natalia "oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'  
'WHAM!'

Natalia hits her alarm clock with the end of her knife and gasps for air. Her face was dripping with sweat and her jet black hair was stuck to her pale freckled face. She turns to the mirror in the her room to see her jade green eyes glowing in the darkness that enveloped her room. Slowly she catches her breathe and gets up, her short gray shorts and white wife beater shirt are soaked with her sweat.

Natalia "so not sexy. Okay time to get ready."

In the bathroom the steam from the shower circles all around her as Natalia combs her long black hair. She goes through her daily routine of skin care and self grooming. She puts on her uniform of a black dress shirt and with black leather pants and combat boots; she accessories with her gun and knife holsters, her crosses, iron rings, and with one over look in the mirror she had almost for got about her wedding ring and watch that she gotten from her fathers as a wedding present. She runs to her night stand and puts on her watch that was yellow gold and her wedding ring was a simple yellow band that had a special message inside that was written in enochian. 

Natalia " Mrs. Natalia Winchester-Turner, has a nice ring to it."

Walking out to the main part of the men of letters bunker to see sam coming in from another morning run. 

Natalia in a hushed voice "hey Uncle Sam. How's the run?"

Sam taking out his earphones "good, you know it's getting chilly out you might want to use a jacket if you go out."

Natalia "thanks I'll keep that in mind. Anyways how's Gabriel doing with Esperanza? I know she is learning how to master her grace and all."

Sam's face goes into a smile "she's good. She wants to be just like her big bad cousin ya know." 

Natalia in a silly tone "well she did change Gabriel's sweets into salt soon think she's a legend."

They both laugh. It's been 18 years since the god vs amara show down and everything has changed. The men of letters opened its doors back to hunters and people of the supernatural arts. After all of the chaos of different monsters, witches and the occasionally psychopath; the government accepted the hunters and made each and every hunter a part of the FBI department. The men of letters is its own division in the FBI for only the elites of elites of hunters, monster, and or witches are members. The new founders are Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam is the teacher and co headmaster of the men of letters Academy, while Dean was the head chairman but later made Natalia head chairman. 

In a hushed voice Natalia breathed "dean and cas are fine they will be back today. I mean with Jesse they will make it out fine, and besides its a routine job."

Sam "I know you're nerves about telling cas and dean about what you found but they will understand. I mean I'm the only one who remembers what actually happened."

Natalia "I know. Jesse says he remembers too. I guess I have to go "back to the future " soon. I'm scared."

Sam "you? Scared? Who are you and what happened to my niece Natalia?" 

Natalia chuckles softly " you know what I mean Uncle Sam." Hard tone "I need your help. I don't want to mess with the past in anyway! I could prevent Esperanza, Charlie Jr., Robert Jr , John Jr. ! I could prevent all of this! The bunker, the easier life that we have could be gone! I can't do that! You and dads worked really hard for all of this! It would be the death of me to mess this up." 

Sam "all of this is because of you. Look, If u ever doubt yourself just refer to this, this will be your guide."  
Sam hands Natalia an smartphone that looks dated to her. She takes it and holds it so she can look at all the sides. She cocks an eyebrow and than opens her month to say 

Natalia "I don't know Uncle Sam, I don't think an outdated phone will help me out."

Sam cocked his eyebrow and gave a smirk and said "open it up to the notes."

' Sam Winchester 2/27/2015  
A strange girl saved dean and I from amara today. She said her name is Nat and she's here to help us, she says that she knows how to take down all of this but we have to trust her and not to ask to many questions. She makes a damn good soup. Look I'm only making this as a log on documenting her actions.'

Natalia looks at the screen for what seemed an hour, than Sam coughed to snap Natalia out of that trance.  
The bunkers front doors Open wide and dean is grabbing jesse's caller dragging him down the stairs. Jesse looks mortified as castiel walks in with two eggs in his arms. Natalia blushes and runs over to castiel.

Natalia "Papa!"

She collects the three eggs and holds them with all the love in the world.

Natalia "oh Jesse they're perfect!"  
She says while running over to Jesse to kiss him on the cheek,She kissed dean on the cheek as well.

Natalia "silly daddy! Why are you picking on Jesse again?"

Dean looked at his daughter dumbfounded. He thought how could she be okay the fact that her husband had laid eggs. How could Jesse cheat on his precious daughter?

Natalia "daddy these are mine! I just transferred them to Jesse so that I wouldn't have to deal with the morning sickness and also that I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of carrying them when....." She takes a deep breath "when I leave. But I'll be back soon babies."

Dean looks to the traumatized man he called his son In law for a second than laughed.

Dean "I knew I always had a son and not a daughter. So nat you didn't tell me you were pregnant- WAIT SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE?"

Natalia handed her three eggs to their grandpa castiel. She than turned to her other father and looked at him with the hardest face she could pull and said

Natalia " Dean Winchester, co founder of men of letters, my teacher, my friend, and my father. This is something that I have to do, that has been imprinted since the day I was born. So please take care of my little ones and the love of my life."

Dean stared at his daughter and than stared at castiel for an answer that not even castiel knew if there could be an answer. Dean than huffed and hugged his daughter and squeezed her as if he was losing her.

Dean "Natalia I was a different man back than, I didn't know my feelings and just washed it down with the cheapest beer and the nearest woman. Castiel was sharing a vessel with lucifer and things were going south. Please forgive me, forgive us if we act like dumbasses, we're scared ." 

'Scared? Dean? My father is scare? I have never thought that Dean Winchester, the man who stopped the apocalypse, twice was or could ever get scared' Natalia thought.

Castiel places one hand on deans shoulder and the other on Natalia's head. He kissed Dean on his cheek and kissed Natalia on her forehead. 

Castiel "please Natalia don't give up on me," he looks to Dean with the same look he's given Dean many times before"on us. Natalia I know that it may seem like you can trust us but you need to focus on what's at hand, the darkness needs to be stopped."

Natalia "I will papa. I love you both. I'll make you both proud." She hugs both her fathers and walked out the door to go to see God.


	2. 'Back to the Future'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will meet an old favorite of mine!  
> Missouri is in this chapter and we get to learn about 2033 and how the boys are doing.

Natalia walks up to God, well chuck. She walks up to chuck who is in heaven for once, even if chuck was God and was technically old as all hell, and her grandfather she often talked to him like any other person. 

Natalia "hello grandfather. How are you?"

Chuck "I have writers block, but in retrospect I'm good. Anyways how do you feel? You have to go all 'back to the future' in a bit are you sure that you want to go?"

Natalia "I've been chosen by you to do this and I accept my destiny. "

Chuck walks towards his granddaughter and places the palm of his hand on her forehead and gives her the gift of foresight and sends her back to January 16 2015.

{ * }-{ * }

Natalia opened her eyes and she was standing in a dark alley with one light on and she looked around to see where did chuck sent her.

Natalia "could have sent me back with a map."  
She starts to walk and slowly comes to a street with better light. She sees the street is filled people, not monsters or anything supernatural. She walks by shops that she could only remember seeing on old tv shows. The time Natalia is from has just recovered from the damages amara had left and has stores but it was mostly back to "normal" in deans words. Natalia grew up learning how to be a proper hunter even before she could go to the men of letters. Her mixed blood she had in her gave her an advantage over the normal kids that only had one blood or two types, Natalia was special in every sense of the word, she had angel grace from her father castiel and human and demon blood from her father Dean. By all standards she wasn't supposed to even connived, everything was going against Dean and castiel to become "a thing" her Uncle Sam would say. Castiel was in the same vessel as lucifer and Dean went all Amara crazed she doesn't even remember how they came to be, or for the most part how she came to be. 

Guy " hey there sweet heart how you doin?"

The man broke Natalia from her train of thought and she just stared at him.

Natalia " relatively fine considering how I was left all by my self to find my parents that aren't even together yet and trying to stop my bat shit crazy great aunt from killing the whole human race."

The guy looked concerned and confused than jokingly asked.

Guy "what is you father lucifer and your mother a nun?"

Natalia "no my father is a hunter and my other father is castiel, an angel of the lord and I'm a hybrid of sin that was blessed by my grandfather God... Who's named chuck"

The guy continued to walk away.

Natalia " sometimes the truth hurts and sometimes it's better than a plain no." 

She continued to walk 50 miles before coming to a huge city she looks at the lively street life and how human life was like before all of the distraction from the darkness and how she saw the feresent lights that she wished she could see for her self is right in front of her. 

She walks into an old roadhouse bar and sees a familiar sight, hunters drinking with their own and taking cases. She scanned the area and saw a spot at the bar that was perfect. 

Natalia "one hunters special on the rocks please."  
She gives the pretty bar tender a 100  
Natalia "and some information."

The bar tender takes the 100 and goes to get the vodka and the cup she coats the rim with salt and drops 6 ice Cubes and pours vodka in the cup than adds a splash of holy water. She places It in front of Natalia and puts a tiny umbrella and than stands there to see Natalia drink it. Natalia grabs the drink and raises to her mouth and in hard gulp she downs the drink with ease. 

Natalia " now that I've done all that. I need to know where am I, someone jacked my ride and I had to walk 50 miles to the nearest town hence my poor appearance."

Bar tender " well your in the great town of Lawrence Kansas." 

Natalia "huh. I was afraid of that. Well I have a long way to go. Can you please tell me about the whereabouts of a psychic medium named Missouri?"

Bar tender "yeah she lives three miles down the road from here."

Natalia " thank you. And if I was you I would close up shop early tonight, it looks like there's gonna be trouble in the wee hours of the morning."

Bar tender " now what is your business with the kind Mrs Missouri? Don't stir up trouble for her she's old and don't need any of it."

Natalia "I need to find my father and uncle and she can help with my search. Good night and might I say you make a mean hunters special."

Natalia takes her jacket and walks out of the bar, walks three miles down to see a house that felt familiar to her she wondered if Mrs Missouri would feel the same. She walks up to the door and knocks very politely. No answer, she knocks once more than she called out.

Natalia " Mrs Missouri I know this seems crazy and rude of me to come at night especially at this hour but can you please open the door or acknowledged me, I can sense your presence behind the door." 

Missouri from behind the door " who, what are you?" 

Natalia " this may sound strange but I come from the future and before you ask no the cowboys don't win... Ever. Anyways I'm the product of Dean and the Angel castiel, my name is Natalia Mary Winchester. I need to find the boys and help defeat amara... The darkness that you feel. Please you have to believe me or you can check for yourself."

Missouri opens the door and gasps at the pure energy that Natalia sent to her, it was friendly an light and so familiar. Missouri looks at the child that only had her a red leather jacket, white button dress shirt and leather pants, standing with green eyes that was like staring into an old friends eyes but the presence is that of a higher being.

Missouri "I can sense that you've known me for a while, but this is my first time meeting you. You have the same eyes as a kid I know."

Natalia "Dean Winchester. Yeah I inherited that from him and among other things ma'am. I've known you since I was a hatchling, you were the one that taught me to control my energy."

Natalia held one of her hands and the other one grabbed for her neck and  
Shows a crystal that hung off of a silver chain. It was a moonstone that shimmered as it was shown to Missouri.

Missouri " that's a moonstone."

Natalia "your moonstone. I've had this for since I can remember and you gave me this. You told me it will help me find friends in unexpected places. I know that this was yours or it will be yours soon."

Missouri looks at Natalia, she sees that this child is telling the truth and than a single tear ran down Missouri's face.

Missouri " came here Natalia Mary Winchester! You look so out of worldly you have this aura that seems to always have this hum."

Natalia " I'll tell you everything later when we are inside. Here this moonstone will give you all the answers you seek, or that's how ever you said it." 

Both women walk inside of Missouris house and Natalia closes the door. The house was filled with photos and your basic trinkets that one would collect through the years. She walks by all types of photos of different families until she comes up to a picture frame was 2x2 filled with pictures of a family that made her have shivers up her spine.

Missouri "Natalia you must be hungry I have stew on the stove of you want."

Natalia turns her head and says with a breathy voice " yes ma'am."


	3. 'Triblood?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Natalia meets The present Dean and Sam, this will be informative.

Sam " so get this."

Sam said while walking into the main part of the bunker with his laptop in hand. 

Sam "there was this massive light and half of the town was in a black out and the only thing that was weird was this account of this man who said this beautiful woman that was going off of, get this " the end of the world." So what do you think?"

 

Dean was sitting at the other side of the desk looks at Sam and days

Dean "it has nothing to do with the darkness or getting cas back or what actually matters!"

Sam looks at Dean with a serious expression and said plainly.

Sam "another source said the women asked for Missouri by name."

Dean looked up and said with a stern voice

Dean "okay."

Inside the impala Dean is driving and Sam is looking at the different accounts of the mystery women.

'Black hair, pale freckled face, perching green eyes. She doesn't sound like anyone that we would know. Clothing was a red leather jacket, white dress shirt and let her pants, and heeled combat boots? What type of person wears things like that?'

Sam "so do u want to talk about it?"

Dean "talk about what?"

Sam "cas. I mean he said yes to lucifer and now his vessel is being hijacked by lucifer and him in it."

Dean "we save him that's all we do. He's family, that's all we have to do is save him and make sure I kill that son of a bitch devil once and for all." 

Sam "he defeated the darkness before Dean and cas knew that and maybe he doesn't-"

Dean "cas never wanted this! Cas was just thinking about how to save us from lucifer. He's always cared to much. Cas wants to be saved and that's that."

Sam looks out of the window to think about how desperate his bother sounds, it wasn't the first time Dean gets this way when talking about cas. Sam could see that the Angel meant something to Dean and ever since Dean had became a demon that cas was more attentive to Dean. Sam never once thought bad about the fact that his brother could be gay or bisexual, Sam knew what it was like to love a siletual being of intent and light. He had never thought to ever bring it up to Dean because ; A the arcs Angel Gabriel was killed by lucifer and B Dean would never get the relationship that he had with the trickster. Sam had fallen asleep and knew he was asleep. he was suspended in a white light, he felt warm, he felt calm; the emotions that enveloped inside his chest, he felt like he was about to erupted.  
He saw a figure through the light, it was like he was seeing something out of focus, the figure spoked and with a gentle yet strong voice and the voice said "Sam believe me I'm not here to harm you or Dean, I'm here to help you and the entire human race."  
Figured reached out its hand and put it over SAMs forehead 

The voice " the power of sight is given to you, please be on my side, for your beloved, help me."

The next thing Sam remembered was Dean hit his stomach and woke him up. 

Dean "hey we're here."

They both get out of the impala and sees the house that they remembered coming to looking for answers about where their father was, they remembered how they not only met a psychic but a friend. Dean was so excited to see Missouri again that it was written all over his face and than fell when he remembered that Missouri is the only woman that truly scared the crap out of him. Dean knocks on the door, nobody answered, they knock again and just as Dean gets to his knees to pick the lock the boot opens.

Missouri "know I hope you ain't thinking about picking the lock. Sam and Dean Winchester!"

Sam "only Dean."

Sam says while coming in to hug Missouri. Dean gets up and hugs Missouri. 

Missouri " now why are you two here? Don't get me wrong im happy you guys are here, which reminds me why haven't y'all been in touch? Come inside dinner will be here in a minute."

Dean "you ordered out?"

Missouri " in a sense I did."

All three of them walks inside and sits down in the living room couch.

Missouri "why are you here?"

Dean "to check up on you."

Missouri "now you know I hate lies. You came here cause of that strange light from last night. Which by the way nothing bad, something just dropped in to help you guys."

There's a knock at the door that made Dean and Sam stand up and reached for their guns. Sam went to answer the door while Dean stayed with Missouri. Sam opens the door and as he did that he cocked back the trigger.

Natalia "I would suggest not pulling that trigger if you are hungry. Missouri are you sure you don't want me to pay you back? I mean I have the money."

Natalia walks inside the house and hands sam the bucket of fried chicken and heads over to the kitchen. 

Natalia " I'll make all of us a side salad to go with the chicken. Oh and Dean I can see you behind the door so please put the gun down."

Missouri "no you don't have to pay me back! And she's right boys put the guns away! She ain't gonna harm you, she's a friend."

Dean looks at Sam and puts his gun away. 

Dean "how-"

Natalia "do I know your names? Thats for another time and how do I know Missouri? She's like a grandma to me really. How am I related to the big flash in sky? I was sent here from God to help you. And why was I sent here? To basically do clean up. And who am I? Well you can call me Natalia. Anymore questions?"

Natalia said all that with out looking away from her salad. She tried to make it look like she was calm but on the inside she was freaking out. How is she supposed to keep calm when her father is right there and her uncle just answered the door like that. She wasn't ready, she didn't know exactly how she was going to react when she found them but now the moment had presented its self and here she was standing in front of her father and uncle before they became the people she knew. She looked at Dean with a plain expression but in her heart it fell because the man that raised her and gave her ever lasting love of a father didn't recognize her, he looked at her like a threat and most likely wanted to kill her.

Natalia "I came here to help you. Believe me."

Sam "why help us?"

Natalia "because as long as that whore is around I'll never have the home I have now. It's my destiny to help and or kill that bitch. This is very personal to me and I suggest taking my help if you want to win."

Natalia could feel the tension between them and only felt like she was being disrespectful but she knew she had to look tough for if she didn't she would never get the trust that she needed. 

Dean "so what are you?"

Natalia " that's complicated."

Sam "than make it easier to understand."

Natalia " I'm the first of my kind. I'm a triblood, third human, third angel, third demon."

Dean " and what does that mean? How does that happen?"

Natalia " I didn't come here to play 20 questions with you. I came here to kill the bitch and the devil, too save the Angel castiel and try to bring God back from being a dead beat father. Any OTHER questions?"

Natalia at this point she has puffed out her chest and is sizing up dean. She takes a step closer to Dean.

Natalia "huh? Princess? What's it gonna be? Save castiel or let him burn along side the world?"

She walks to Missouri and gives her a piece of paper. 

Dean "can... Can we really trust you?"

Natalia "oh Dean, you should never fully trust anyone. However you can trust me cause I'm the best shot that y'all got." 

Sam "so you got a last name?"

Natalia "I'll give you a letter. It starts with a W."

Dean "like Walton?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and serves the plates. It's was awkward but civil everyone was eating except Natalia.

Dean " what are you?"

Natalia "what? People that are mixed bloods don't eat regularly, I don't need to eat unless I'm sick or for flavor some times."

Sam " wait you used a plural noun. Are you saying that there are more of you?"

Natalia "where I'm from there's only half breeds I'm the only tirblood mutt. But yes there's more of mixed bloods, I'm stronger than them though."

Sam "how do you know castiel?"

Natalia "who doesn't? I mean his story is told like the greatest tragedy. He was a great solider, wings that where a beautiful sky blue, he was chosen to save the righteous man and because of that his wings were scorched and became a dark navy blue. He grew too attached to the righteous man and soon started to become human himself, things happened he save people he killed people, he died and came back became God and brought the leviathans. He shut down heaven and became human and got his grace back and became an angel again and than his vessel was hijacked by lucifer."

Dean "that's it?"

Natalia "no all of this was to save the righteous man. It was always for him and him alone. Castiel was like a dove following its masters commands. But towards the end Castiels wings are now scared and wounded, even if it hurts to fly he would still come to the righteous man. Too you."

Natalia looks at Dean with a serious face.

Natalia "tell me Dean, would you come to Castiels side even if it drained you, even if it causes you pain every time? Would you still be by his side even if he blamed you for everything? How righteous is your heart?"

Dean looked down and stabbed the un-eaten salad and didn't answered. 

Sam could feel the tension, it was different than the tension cas and Dean had this tension was like battle field filled with hidden bombs. Sam looked at the new person, Natalia. She was like something out of the old books they had in the library at the bunker, she was strong and had a poker face most of the time. She was in some ways like Dean, she had the same references like him but the same grumpy face of cas. Sam started to wonder more about the new "triblood" something was off about her. 

Sam and Dean stayed the night while Natalia was working in Missouris reading room. Sam didn't know what to think of Natalia it was a strange feeling he got when around her, it was like he was around family. Sam wondered around the house for a bit than spotted Natalia, she was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and mumbling something. 

Natalia " it's not polite to spy on a girl ya know?"

Sam "I wasn't spy just walking. What are you doing?"

Natalia " meditating. It relaxes my nerves. Well that's what Oprah says anyways."

Sam "you watch Oprah?"

Natalia "among other things. Would you like to join me? Or would u rather talk?"

Sam"both."

Sam gets down to Natalia's side and mimics her in the way she's sitting.

Sam "I feel like-"

Natalia "I'm telling the truth?"

Sam " yes. How do you do that?"

Natalia "know what you're about to say? I can sense your emotions and with that I can more or less guess what you are about to ask. I'm not a psychic like Missouri, I can just feel."

Sam " where do you come from?"

Natalia sat there for a good minute and than opened her mouth.

Natalia " I'll tell you the truth so that I can have you on my side even if Dean doesn't trust me. I'm from the year 2033, it's after the big battle. People died, good people died. You and Dean and castiel was there and so was I. I am the key in stopping amara but I can't do it alone, I need an ally, I need you to have my back if Dean questions me. I'm not saying choose me over your brother I'm saying that you have to listen to reason when nobody else doesn't. Samuel Winchester, you and your brother are the future, I will never put you or Dean in harms way and cas; I'll do everything in my power to save him."

Sam stays there looking at Natalia with disbelief written all over his face.

Natalia "it's fine if you don't believe me right now, but in time you will and I won't give up on you and Dean and I especially won't give up on cas."

Natalia gets up and goes to the main hall toward the door.

Natalia "please don't give up faith, please keep praying to the arch Angel Gabriel. I know what happened and your relationship between you two was and I just want you to be happy again. He'll come back and I'll make sure of that."

Just like that Natalia went outside to pray and bless the impala with different sigils and herbal blessings.  
Natalia remember how she would sit in the back while her uncle and father sat in the front talking about 'the old days' when they were just hunters and how the pranks got out of control. They would talk for hours until they got to the destination of the next case so that she could train. Natalia love the impala she always used to call it baby along side Dean, she looked inside and saw that the boys had had junk food before they came to Missouri. Natalia knew she had a lot of work to do while she was there. 

Natalia walked inside and saw Missouri standing there.

Missouri "Sam went to bed, you want to talk?"

Natalia" today was just a lot to take in."

Missouri "I could tell, I felt the panic in your aura. You didn't think about how you were going to introduce yourself to your own father and uncle?"

Natalia "well I kind of thought that it would have been like the movies? Where once they saw me they would have kinda know I was family."

Missouri "nothing is ever that easy."

Natalia " I know ma'am. I have my doubts about whats going on... I want to say all of it but I can't. Only you know what I know."

Missouri "you told Sam."

Natalia " that's cause this said I did."

Natalia hands Missouri the phone and it was open to the note.

January 16 2015

Natalia told me about her being from the year 2033 and honestly I think she's telling the truth. I have no idea how to feel about it. I know that she's still hiding things from me but I have to focus on the main thing that is making me think.. Gabriel, she said that she would bring him back.


	4. 'My Poor Castiel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person comes in.

Natalia was the first to rise, she saw that she was in a different environment. She walked aground and saw Dean and Sam in the guest room, she saw how different they looked, Dean looked more stressed and less the big bad slash happy dad she knew, he was hard and more on edge. Sam was more depressed and less happy, he was indifferent about anything. She wondered what happened to them that made them change, she also wondered how was her beloved papa was doing. Castiel is trapped in the same vessel and for the most part not rejecting him anytime soon because of the darkness. Natalia remembered her father Dean and Uncle Sam about how the darkness and how she was as evil as she was beautiful. Looking at her father she wondered how does he really feel about castiel at this point in time, she knew that in the end Castiel and Dean loved one another and had a kid, but has Dean accepted his feeling? Natalia walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast ready, this was one of the many chores she enjoyed doing. She made a healthy everything smoothie and mixed fruit with a small stack of sweet potato flap jacks. She made freshly ground coffee and organic orange juice, she looked at the clock and on the dot Dean woke up at 8am.

Dean " next your going to say you don't sleep."

Natalia giggled and said with a motherly tone.

Natalia " I don't have to sleep but I do enjoy the act. I had a wonderful rest, you?"

Dean cleared his throat and sat at the dinning room table and looked at the spread and shake.

Dean " what is this green concoction?"

Natalia " it's an everything smoothie, it has all the good things for your body."

Dean looked at it with a nasty look than tasted it and was surprised. 

Dean "taste pretty good."

Natalia "good now for a stack of pancakes. Here's the warm syrup and organic orange juice."

Natalia saw Sam head over to the coffee and she stepped in front of him.

Natalia " drink the smoothie than the coffee.."

Sam looked at her with his famous bitch face and than Natalia gave him the puppy dog eyes and Sam caved in. Natalia and the boys had a nice and lively breakfast. Missouri had gone to an appointment before she could eat breakfast but said her good byes. She had left the moonstone behind for Natalia.

The boys got in the impala first and Natalia stood out side the door.

Natalia "am I allowed inside?"

Dean "seeing how you have to help us yes."

Natalia smiled and giggled as she opened the door and plopped in the back seat. She looked around and saw all the things that made baby, baby. 

Natalia " you know my father has an 67 impala, she is a beauty and purrs like a kitty. I my self have a 64 mustang gt, she's a pretty girl."

Dean looked at Sam, than said.

Dean "you have a classic as a car? I'm sorry, but you don't look more than 18."

Natalia " yes sir I am 18 but I'm a hunter and a damn good one and the head of the men of letters. So please don't treat me like a child, I haven't been a child since I was a hatchling. I know what's it like to have everything in the line, trust me it's not just me I'm doing this for."

Natalia said while looking into deans eyes in the rear view mirror, Dean looked away on to the road. The trip was a smooth one they stopped to get gas and eat at a local diner.  
Inside the diner was styled the 50s theme minus the racism, they sat at a booth that was a classic red and white and the trim was a classic black. Natalia dat next to Dean and Sam sat the opposite side. Dean got the hamburger Sam got the salad and Natalia got the bowl of fruit.

Dean "thought you said you don't need to eat."

Natalia "keeping appearances is key when trying to keep a low profile. The appearance that we are giving off, a family outing with a father and daughter with uncle.. So of course I'm going to look like I'm eating something."

Dean "ha okay so who's the dad and who's the uncle?"

Natalia looked at Dean with a straight face but the eyes were filled with emotion of pain and hope.

Natalia "you are the dad and Sam is the uncle. You will call me what ever you want and I'll refer to you as dad or daddy. Sam I'll cause you Uncle Sam, you may also call me anything you want."

Dean looked at Natalia and thought it was a weird suggestion but he thought that it looked would look weird if two guys in their thirties rolled around with a teen that looked no older than 18. He saw that Natalia was okay with the whole situation, he thought of a nickname that would embarrass.

Dean " okay bumblebee."

Natalia looked at Dean with tears forming in her eyes and laughed softly. Dean looked at Sam with a shocked and confused face. 

Natalia "my dad calls me that," she whips the tears away from her face. "I ,um, I gave him and my papa a simple hug before I left. I miss them so much, but that is also one of the reasons why I'm helping you two."

Dean and Sam looked at Natalia and than at each other. 

Sam "you said papa. Who's papa?"

Natalia "well one of my parental guardians is an angel so they don't exactly have a specific gender but their vessel is a male and my dad is the human that was once a demon. So my dad is the hunter and my papa is the Angel, and yes I came from my papa, I came from a celestial ball of pure energy and light in egg form."

Dean "... So did your "papa" laid you? Like a chicken?"

Natalia "no, my egg was formed inside the grace of my papa and than I just popped out in egg form for the rest of my formation and than broke out. It's nothing like a chicken, of course the actual popping out was like a burst of energy and was painful for my papa but that is why he only had one."

Sam "I'll call you Nat."

Natalia " like my actual uncle, my other uncle called me " Nat fly." They are my favorite and only uncles that I have. They have three kids and I'm like an older sister to them. I'm always training them but one, Esperanza, is training with their papi to control their grace."

Sam "okay you said that they have kids? Like are you uncles together?"

Natalia looked at Sam willed with joy because she knew that Sam wanted a family and wanted to have it with only Gabriel. She looked at the fact that Sam is actually hoping that she could bring back Gabriel so that he could start again with the trickster.

Natalia "yeah my uncles are in the same boat as my dad and papa." 

The food came and the boys eat with a hum falling over the tables. The diner is soon filled with demons but Dean and Sam figured that out and Natalia looked at them and reached for her packet in her jacket. 

Natalia "I think we have to cut lunch sort guys."

She grabs a grenade and pulls the clip and it went off.

Natalia "it's a holy water mist it doesn't harm us but then it will hurt."

Natalia looked at the room filled with demons and hopped out of the booth and and open her arms wide and the room fell with into a little glow.

Natalia "I'm heaven and hell in all the sides of earth I banish you to eternal damnation to never return again!" In Latin. 

The demons were tagging in pain slowly seeping out of their vessels and going into the floor.

Natalia "in the name of the father and all that is light!" In Latin 

She shines with an everlasting light that made all the demons gush out of their vessels and in an instance they were gone.

Natalia "you nasty bitches. Let's get out of here before the people wake up."

Natalia leaves with the boys following her and gets into the impala. Natalia turns her attention outside. 

Dean" what the hell was that?"

Sam "I don't know maybe lucifer is really trying to find amara."

Natalia " no lucifer isn't in charge of those foot soldiers, I think they made a union."

Natalia starts to laugh and than sighs.

Natalia "damn things are getting all political. Well I won't blame them lucifer is a damn tyrant thats needs to go. God's bitchy little sister doesn't help non either. Oh hell, I haven't had this much bull crap from demons since when trump tried to bring back that "make America Christian again." And let me tell you. That was funny as all hell and terrifying."

Natalia is laughing in the back seat and Dean and Sam get annoyed and Sam said.

Sam" what's wrong with you?"

Natalia "listen here bloody boy I ain't here to sit and brute like y'all but I shore as hell gonna have a nice time. Did naty tell you about us?"

Sam said "us?"

Natalia "ahaha! That old girl is just a riot! She really is takin this whole thing seriously, well I mean I am to but I'm just excited to have been out! My name is D. The D is for demon and I'm the bad side of naty... But in all actuality I'm really a fun gal if you want stuck up just wait til A is here! She's a bitch!"

Dean puts on the brakes and turns around.

Dean " you mean to tell me that you have different personalities?"

D "no I'm my own person! Just stuck in the Same vessel, I was born with Natalia and A. We are one and separate beings. Natalia is the main person because she does all the talking and doesn't get affected by things that can hurt me and A."

Sam " why are you out?"

D " demons trusted me so they didn't attack me but the chant was A. I ran out so that y'all could be covered."

D was the demon in Natalia and often comes out when Natalia feels the presents of other demons. She was for the most part easy to work with.

Natalia fell asleep in tab back of the impala and Dean and Sam were left to talk.

Dean" she's trouble."

Sam " I think that we can trust her."

Dean " how many times have we tried to trust people?"

Natalia "too many times. You guys suck at judging people characters."

Dean "are you awake?"

Sam "are you Natalia? A? D?"

Natalia "if I wasn't the same person I would kill them. It's Natalia. I'm sleepy, night."

They drove the whole night without stopping. Natalia tossed and turned in the back, she moaned out of pain and desperation. She was in a black room filled with a dim baby blue hue off to the side. She walked towards the light and heard a faint screech coming from the light. She reached her hand out to the light and saw a figure coming out of the light, giant with three different heads, scars cover all over and a glowing liquid coming from legends all over its body. It's wings creaked and bones coming from all sides and feathers falling off in clumps. She sees that the light is going out and feelings a certain bond towards the figure which only means that she was looking at castiel. Tears flowed from her eyes and she began to weep for her celestial mother, she reached out and touched castiel and at that moment castiel knew that this child so small and strong was his. 

Natalia "papa I'll get you out of here. I swear you will be in my arms safe and sound! I'm coming for you my wonderful papa! Don't lose faith!"

A voice interrupts and Natalia is hurled out of the dark room.

Natalia "PAPA!"

Castiel looked out and collapse on to the ground. 

In the impala.

Natalia yelled from the back seat.

Natalia "CASTIEL!"

Dean slammed on the brakes and nearly swerves off the road. 

Dean " What about cas?"

Natalia " I saw him! Oh god what have you both done to him! My poor beautiful castiel is screeching in agony! CASTIEL! Oh god!"

Natalia was crying in the back seat holding on to herself. Tears running down her face like a steady stream of water down a river, she sobbed and than felt an arm around her, she looked up to see it was Dean. Dean had gotten out of the impala and opened the door to the back so he could settled her nerves.

Dean "I know, I want him back just as badly."

Natalia hugged Dean and cried into him chest for a good while. Dean looked at Sam and felt his heart dropped when he heard that castiel was in pain and was getting worse.  
Natalia fell into a sleep like trance and Dean continued to drive.

Sam " what do you think she saw?"

Dean " I don't know, but what ever it was she was freaked."

Sam " what is she to him? It's obvious that she isn't his girlfriend."

Dean "what do you mean by that?"

Sam "castiel was always busy with taking of you."

Dean " we are family. Of course he's gonna help us out."

Sam " Natalia says that she could bring back Gabriel."

Dean didn't open his mouth for a second and says.

Dean " he was an okay angel but he was a spineless arch angel and that's how he died."

Sam looked at Dean and didn't hold back.

Sam " you are talking about the one who saved us from lucifer and who had kept us out of his way for a bit! He may have played a nasty tricks on me but he was always there to save us when cas couldn't! He was a good angel that was just caught in the middle of the cross fire and I miss him! He was my angel that took care of me! He watched over me! He loved me and I loved him! Unlike you I have accepted my feelings for my angel!" 

Dean looked at Sam wide eyed and didn't say anything. Natalia was awake but stayed quiet.

Inside Natalia's head.

D "about damn time."

A "I'm happy that Dean knows."

Natalia "yeah but Dean is the one that needs to be like that with castiel. We need to be born."

D" no we need to get the darkness out of here and lucifer dead as dust."

A "and for God to come back." 

Natalia " I think we have to bring Gabriel back soon."

Inside of Natalia 

A " you ready for that? 

Natalia " no one said this was a job that I had to come back from."


	5. We're getting the band back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more memories and Natalia getting her emotions in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia gets to see the boys in their natural habitat.

Natalia woke up to the sound of the impala's doors slam. She saw Sam and Dean at the entrance to the men of letters, she was surprised that it was in the open like the way it was. She saw Sam and Dean turn the key and walks into the men of letters, she always wanted to see how the original version looked before all the renovations to accommodate the academy and nurseries. She walks down the steps that she has grown up walking up and downs she looks to see the bunker and was mortified on what she saw, papers everywhere books all over the floor, the dust that was overflowing on the sides of the bookcases. She nearly fainted when saw the kitchen and how it smelled and the Darwinism that was going on.  
She ran her finger down sides of the refrigerator and saw the questionable color that was left on her finger.

Natalia "you guys are a sorry excuse of what is left of the men of letters. No wonder you can't beat shit! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! I know I sound bitchy but this is embarrassing!  
Look at what you do with the information that took centuries to collect! You wipe your asses with it! You say that you are legacies but act like this place is something you can mistreat."

She turns to Sam and Dean who is on the other side of the bunker. 

Natalia " like you've mistreated castiel all of the years that he has been with you."

Natalia runs out of the bunker and goes runs a mile away. She falls onto her knees, head goes limp and tears falls down her face.

Natalia " you're weak. Pathetic, a worm of the women that you needed to be."

She raised her head and reached her arms to the sky and breathed in.

Natalia "my uncles and aunts up in heaven hear my pray. If you dare to come and kill lucifer before me I shall show you the wrath of God him self! And if you touch the Winchesters before me, I'll rip your scrawny wings off of your backs!"

Natalia stands up and looks at her hands and balls them into fists.

Natalia "I'll give this time it's run for its money and my family. I'll whip them into shape, looks like they forgot what structure was."

Natalia walks inside the bunker and saw the boys were putting things away. Natalia looked at Dean and walked up to him and placed he hand on his shoulder. 

Natalia "I'm sorry, I was raised in here and seeing it the way it was broke my heart, but that doesn't give me the right to say that you're the reason why castiel is the way he is. Castiel has been through so much and he means so much to me that it hurts to see him the way he is now."

Dean "what's the end of the tragedy?"

Natalia "it hasn't ended. All I know is that he lives and he has all the love in the world with people that helped him recover."

Natalia looked into deans eyes as gave him a small smile. 

Sam "so could you really bring back Gabriel?"

Natalia turned around and looked at Sam. She smiled because Sam looked to hopeful and full for excitement.

Natalia " I can and I will. Sam you will have your angel back."  
She turns to Dean.  
"And so will you Dean."

Natalia walks down a corridor alone and came to a dead end, she placed her hand on the wall and said in enochian.

Natalia "all that have and ever walked these walls know this cree, to walk with wing and head held high is to walk in the river of Jordon to victory. The ones that ran with me to the promise land when there was nothing but our faith. The ones who fought with me shall rise with me and shall learn with me and shall win with me!"

Just than the wall began to Shimmer and than a door appeared. The door was gold and covered with different writings from different languages. She grabbed the handle and took a breath in and opened the door. She stepped on to the dark room and took out her moonstone and placed it on a gold bowl that was right at the door. 

Natalia "an offering to the room in return for all the knowledge of my past Brethren and access to all that the room has to offer."

She places her wedding ring in the same bowl with the moonstone. 

Natalia "and the ring is for light. So there.."

The room filled with a warm light to revel a room that was untouched by time, it had a cozy feeling with all the pictures of old men of letters and with a pot of tea on the table with two cups on opposite sides of each other. She walked towards the middle of the grand room covered with hues of gold and silver, wooden cabinets that were neatly a lined along the walls. 

Natalia "I'm actually surprised that is hadn't changed. But where is the red jacket?"

She looked at her self for a moment and started to put two and two together. 

Natalia " "no one said this was a case You had to come back from" I get it now chuck. Well if this is my last case than might as well make it my best case guns a blazing and make sure it ends with me."

Natalia walks over to the shelf and picks up a book that she remembers Sam telling her when she was a young girl. Wipes the dust off of the top and smiles.

Natalia "A dark tale."

The book 

In the beginning there was two. A sister and a brother, two that played and kept each other company. The sister loved her brother with all her heart, she would do absolutely anything for her brother. Her brother on the other hand wanted something more, he wanted life beyond the one he knew. The brother begged the sister to help him make an other being. So with him and his sister they made a single being, an angel and they made lucifer. The young angel was small in the hands of the brother and sister, they treated this new being with all the love and care they had once given each other. Soon they realize that they couldn't both share the angel equally so they made another angel which was Micheal. Lucifer and Micheal became closer than the brother and sister, Micheal took care of lucifer even if lucifer was the eldest. The two loved being together and played with one another and didn't want to part so the brother and sister created Raphael and Gabriel to give Micheal and lucifer. The sister and brother had less power than they had in the beginning and decided to only have 4 angels to care for. Soon the brother wanted more, much more than 4 angels but in order to have more he would have to have the help of his sister. He asked his sister and she said no, she was too weak to create something at that caliber and she said that it was final. The brother went to the Angels and told them that he could give them that they could have more angels to play with if they helped him gain the power from their aunt.  
Lucifer was to gain the trust of his aunt and get her to allow herself to be weak around him. Battle between the brother and sister had began and the sister was stronger than the brother had thought, The sister controlled the darkness around them which made it hard to fight her. The battle lasted for thousands of years but the brother and his children won and made sure that his sister wasn't coming back for a long time. The brother still loved his sister so he and his first child, lucifer, made a mark so that the power would never fade or her. The brother made heaven and man and the people gave him a name, his new name was God.

Natalia "well now I get the book. So god was a dead bet brother as well."

She looks through all of the papers that refers to God or Angels. 

A "you know it's not here."

Natalia "and how would you know that?"

D "because it's Gabriel who told you where it was."

Natalia " okay would you like to elaborate?"

A " we need to last thing Gabriel touched, the object, the heart and the mind. It will all be with Sam but the other tricky part is that we will need be at the sight of his wings to gather the ashes."

Natalia "that's virtually impossible! It has been years since his death! How on heaven, earth and hell are we going to do this?"

D " dumbass! We must have done it without any problems, the place when he died is still frozen by time. If we go it will be like he just recently died. We need a couple of ingredients that might be a little tricky though."

Natalia "like what?"

D "the blood of the human that was touched by him. The blood of the angel that was touched by him. And the demon that was touched by him. The real trick is that we need to last thing that the lucifer touched. Hopefully those boys didn't throw away what ever it was."

Natalia looked through the room for sage, Devils root, liquid jasmine. And other herbs. She gathered everything in to an old medicinal bag that had the men of letters on brand as the lock. She walks though the room looking to find a gold challis that she remembered should be around here. She looks in one cabinet and saw the gold cup and grabbed it she walked toward the door when she looked back and saw a flips of the past. She saw her Uncle Sam sitting at the desk reading all the old books out loud to her while she writes them down in the over size red jacket and her "fiancé" Jesse off to the side dusting. Her papa castiel walks in with Dean with another souvenir from another hunt, Gabriel pops in with a red lollipop that he gives Natalia, a small but happy family and the warmth she knows.

Natalia "I need to make this a reality."

A "and we will. We have to go now."

D "remember girly it our lives too. And we love them just as much as you." 

She grabs her ring and the lights go out and she puts her hands together and said " thank you for the knowledge that was intended to give. I will be back only for the information that I need. Thank you."

As she walks out she takes the moonstone and just like that the door is hidden again. She walks into the library and sits in the big chair and began to read the case when Gabriel died. 

Inside of Natalia.

Natalia "there has to be some kind of coordinates to the place. Or a road or something."

A "perhaps we could ask the boys?"

D " I think that would be a good idea. Good job wings."

A " shut up horns."

Natalia " I don't think that is wise."

D "remember we need Sam. The last thing that Gabriel touched both heart and mind."

A "and he probably has the last object he touched as well. We do need to make Sam trust us more."

D "and what other way to make him trust us than to get him with his baby mama as fast as possible?"

Natalia "gross. Okay I know what happens but ew."

A "that's how it's going to happen with Dean and cas, but I fear it will be much more difficult for them."

~"Natalia"~

Natalia wakes from her trance and looks up to see Sam standing above her with a concerned and confused look. She sets the case papers down on the table stand, She stands up.

Natalia "yes Sam?"

Sam "you okay?"

Natalia "yes. I have a question for you. May I ask? If that okay with you?"

Sam "yeah shoot."

Natalia "I know that you were very close to the arch angel Gabriel and I just wanted to know if you have the very last thing he touched? I know that it's an odd question but I need it."

Sam looked at Natalia as if she just asked him where do babies come from and she was 5, in other words she was dumbfounded. Sam wasn't used to anyone asking him about Gabriel yet.

Sam" um... Yeah I know where it's at and I do have the... Um the object. Why exactly do you need it?"

Natalia "I need you to come with me and bring the object to the place where Gabriel died. We're being him back."

Sam looked at Natalia and hugged her. 

Natalia "okay baby moose get off no chick flick moment please."

They head out and took the impala without telling Dean, Natalia felt some like a rebel steeling her dads car and goes one an adventure even if it was true. 

Natalia "are you sure taking deans car will be okay with him?"

Sam "no, but I'll think of something to tell him on the way back."

Natalia opens the door and and plops in in the shotgun side and has the widest smile Sam has ever seen. Sam get in to the drivers side and closes the door and starts baby and gets on the road and books it to Gabriel.


	6. Was it love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia and Sam gets to have a heart to heart in the impala and we find out the age old question "what it love at first sight?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5 elements are part of wicca.

Natalia looks out of the window to see the sunset and imagines what Jesse and how her three little eggs are doing. Jesse was more than capable to take care of their children, Jesse was in is late 30's, tall and built like a hunter. He was the first half human and half demon, at first everyone thought he was the anti Christ but he became a good man in the end. Jesse took care of Natalia ever since she was an egg, Natalia grew up always wanting to be Jesse's wife even if she didn't understand what that meant. Dean and Sam at first didn't leave Jesse alone with Natalia but Jesse was so gentle with Natalia and so sure that he was never going to hurt her that Dean and Sam let him babysit her alone. Jesse was like a big teddy bear to Natalia but when she was little a group of demons tried to kill Natalia when they went out for runs. Jesse killed the group of demons and kept Natalia safe, that's when Natalia knew she had found her life partner.

Natalia " Sam."

Sam "yeah?"

Natalia "when did you knew you fell in love with Gabriel?"

Sam "that's an interesting question. Well at first I hated him."

Natalia "you mean it wasn't "love at first sight?" Like the movies?"

Sam "aha, no it wasn't. Gabriel was a huge trickster and would do nothing but cause me and Dean headaches, even if he was adorably short. But he grew on me even if he didn't grow in Dean. Soon Gabriel and I saw eye to eye and we met in secret, at first it was just to get information than it became something more. I came to a revolution that I had feeling for him and he did too, we became more... Involved with each other and than Gabriel sacrifice himself so that we can escape from lucifer."

Natalia sat there staring at Sam and almost cried. She held back the tears and she felt so bad she never knew how tragic her family was. 

Natalia "it's okay, I can tell you that Gabriel will be back and you two will be very happy with little ones."

SAMs face fell and looked at Natalia and a single tear formed.

Sam "w-what?"

Natalia places a hand on Sam's shoulder.   
Natalia " trust me. You and Gabriel will have a good life once you both are back together and Dean supports you and your decisions, he just doesn't know how to word it yet..."

She lets go and continues to ask Sam questions about how his relationship between him and Gabriel grew and how even now Sam misses Gabriel. She tells him about how Gabriel and him are like in the future without telling too much. 

Sam "what about Dean? What's his future like?"

Natalia didn't know how to tell Sam about deans future with spilling the secret that she's deans daughter. 

Inside Natalia head.

A"tell him!"

D"he trusts family! If you're family he'll trust you!"

Outside Natalia's head. 

Natalia "well... After the amara war, he and castiel... Well... Than you and Gabriel and castiel and Dean re opens the men of letters. And than after that... It's complicated on how I'm the head now but.."

Sam "Dean and cas had a kid?"

Natalia "yyyyeeeasss? Yes."

Sam " does she have green eyes like Dean? But has cas's serious face?"

Natalia "yes..."

Sam "is she an ass like Dean?"

Natalia "IM NOT AN ASS!"

Sam " I knew it! You're deans kid! Wait that makes me your uncle!"

Natalia "NO! Well... Yes.. DON'T TELL DEAN!"

Sam" so the demon part is from the mark?"

Natalia "I think so. I never really got the answer but I do know that Amara got jealous when Castiel and Dean become one and cursed Castiel to be barren, by all means I shouldn't be alive but than God gave him a gift of a life, me. Castiel and Dean made me that night and Dean and Castiel was there when the final nail on the coffin happen to Amara. But they don't remember me being there... Only you.. You don't like to talk about it."

Sam "do you come back?"

Natalia "I don't know. Even that part isn't in the phone you gave me. Although the God told me that each case has the possibility of not coming back from."

Sam "have anyone to go home to?"

Natalia "yeah, a husband and three eggs. I think all boys. I had just one hug in and left... I'm doing this for my babies and my family."

Sam looked at Natalia with new eyes, he not only found out he would have children with Gabriel but that he is riding in the car with his niece and that she had three kids and a husband. This was all over whelming to put it bluntly.

Sam "you said you had a husband right? He's 18 too?"

Natalia "no he's 36. He's about 18 years older than me."

Sam widened his eyes, 18 years? How could he and Dean be okay with that? 

Natalia "originally you and dad wasn't having it but I wanted Jesse and I was the type to get what I want. You and daddy didn't mind when Jesse saved me before the demons could get to me."

Natalia looked at Sam with a sweet smile. 

Natalia " Jesse is a good man and it's because of him I love hard."

Sam " you really love him don't you?"

Natalia "like you love Gabriel."

Sam "yeah."

They ride for a few more hours until they stopped at a hotel that reeked with blood and smoldering flesh. She steps out of the impala and look at the motel and notices that the sun haven't risen yet and turned to see SAMs face with a pained expression.

Natalia "is this it?"

Sam "yes."

Natalia could feel the over flowing emotions that has left an everlasting impression. She walks towards the door and she retched her hand to the motel and retracted it back to her chest. The energy of a dark forces was there and was over whelming, even if it had been a moment in time it was strong and the emotions where unstable but the one emotion that was the dominant was rage. She can feel the evil of the places and wonder how Gabriel could even let this happen.

Sam " what wrong?"

Natalia " rage. Jealously, spite, pride. I can feel all of the emotions and the power... *deep breath.* is this what uncle lucifer felt when all this happened? Deception, lies, lots and lots of death... Destruction.... I can feel it all."

She steps back, collects her self and reached out her hand again and opens the door. She swung open the door and stomped in and sees the horror that was inside. The place was covered in blood and the stench of fear filled the air, she was thankful Sam couldn't smell it like she could. She walks in what appeared to be a meeting room and her heart fell. She saw her beautiful uncle on the ground lifeless, wings scorched on the floor. She turned around and saw SAMs face filled with tears running down his face, she turned back to Gabriel and began to take out the herbs and candles and crystals. She snaps her fingers and a circle appeared around Gabriel, it was made of angel feathers glowed with a soft hue of baby blue. She she stood tall, feet together and raised both her arms in the arm and a ray of pure light draped around Gabriel and she gestured to the bottles of holy oil and it poured over Gabriel, she dawned his body with herds and flowers. She cut her hand and a blue liquid flowed out of her hand and into Gabriel's mouth.

A " Sam I need you to hold Gabriel's head on your lap. And when I say close your eyes, close your eyes."

Sam rushed to Gabriel and did what A said.

Sam " you're A aren't you?"

A "yes sir."

Even if A and Natalia are one person they're body language is completely different, A is more reserved proper while Natalia has a disabled yet relaxed body language. Sam noticed that A's eyes are blue like Castiels and she had his facial expressions, the only thing that are like Dean is her freckles on her face. She stood outside of the circle, legs together and arms stretched out to her sides. Her head was limped down and eyes closed and the air started to feel less heavy. 

A "earth!"

Just than the herds started to have a low glow.

A "water!"

The oil started to seep into Gabriel.

A "fire!"

Just then a fire circled around the already circling feathers and blue liquid that was around Sam and Gabriel, Sam looked around and saw that he was glowing as well. 

A "air!"

The feathers in the circle socked up the blue liquid and coved Gabriel's body and the glow started to get brighter.

A "good and evil. White and black! Life and death! All in my hand! I command you in the name of God rise to the cause and live for the one you love! You and the one you love will live as one! Hand in hand, step by step, walking together and dying together in the end."

The room was covered with light, the shaking felt like the floor was going to split. SAMs legs felt like they were Burning but his chest was aching and is eyes where tearing up. Tears fell from his face and fell on top of the feathers that were covering Gabriel. SAMs hands couldn't move from Gabriel's head and all he wanted to do was to run away with Gabriel, Sam felt guilty that he left Gabriel's body the way he did.

Sam "...Gabriel... I'm so sorry...."

Sam tried to fight the quake in his throat as he talked but with every sorry his voice broke. 

Sam "... I just wanted to say.... I m-miss you.. And I-I..... I love you."

A "SPIRT!"

Once A said spirt the room filled with screeching, glass broke, the walls started to creak and crumble. 

A "SAM CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Gabriel's body started to rise as the light was so blinding that A had to put a cover over Sam so that he wouldn't get burned. The scorches from the floor rises to as Gabriel's feather coved body blazed into a blue fire, the scorched wings formed wings in mid air and slowly gained their gold color. wind whipped A's hair in all directions, her blue eyes eliminated with furious blue and her mouth opened for a small blue orb left her throat and into Gabriel's vessel. The blast of light and screech erupted than the room was filled with pure white light. 

A "slowly stand Sam."

Sam took off the cover and stoop up his eyes slowly focused as the air felt new and light. He started to see an out line of new figure beside Natalia, the figure had its hand intertwined with Natalia and turned its head and was looking at Sam. The figure opened its mouth and a sweet and calm voice came from them, at first Sam couldn't understand what they said but than they started to come towards Sam. Sam couldn't move and his heart started to race and he tired to move but than the figures face started to come in total focus. It was Gabriel, Sam could feel is emotions flood out of his chest and his words were in audible.

Gabriel " it's good to see you my giant nougat bar. I've missed you so much."

Sam "I......I...."

Gabriel grabbed sams face and looked into his eyes and brought it closer to his face.

Gabriel "I love you too."

Gabriel kissed Sam as softly as he could in the beginning than turned into a hot and passionate act of love.  
Sam and Gabriel couldn't stop hold on to each other and than Gabriel snapped his fingers and they ended up in a king size room in the hotel. Sam threw Gabriel on the bed and ripped off his own shirt while Gabriel snapped and his clothes were gone, Sam hungrily kissed Gabriel's lips and ran his hands in Gabriel's hair. 

Sam "Gabe I missed you... I need you."

Gabriel "I missed you too but right now hold me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the last thing that Gabriel touched? Do you really think that the dvd was really the last thing Gabriel touched? No, it was Sams heart when he sacrificed himself for the boys.


	7. Night filled with dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more good memories and more information about Natalia's family life as a young child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'll make a sex scene for Gabriel but I don't think Natalia shouldn't hear it so I'll do it maybe In chapter 11.

Natalia stood in the room; now normal; and started to pick up and send away the ingredients to the secret room in the bunker. She sees the dead gods and gives them a proper send off and clean up the hotel and gives the dead peace. She looks around the kitchen and cleans out the human soup and she looks for anything that looked eatable for Sam after the honeymoon night was over. She makes a small soup that was delicious and energy boosting for the long ride ahead. She turns off the stove and walks into the meeting room to get more information of the emotions that were emitting from lucifer. She saw that lucifer was lonely and scared, angry but the dominate emotions were rage and the feeling of being abandoned. 

Natalia "that's sad, his father abandoned him and his brothers hate him and he is all alone."

A "remember, he knew better, God gave him the gift of free thought."

D " he was just a spoiled little brat who wanted all of dads attention."

Natalia "I still pity him."

D "we have to face him in order to save pa. Are you ready for that?"

A "he has a few millenniums against us, he is one of the strongest angels and he's out smarted everyone so far."

Natalia " mentality? I don't know... I know he's tricky but Gabriel has trained us to block our minds... Physically? I have doubts..."

D "especially after this, the resurrection spell took half of our collective strength."

Natalia "I know. I feel tired."

A "eat and rest, for tomorrow we will have the wrath of Father to worry about."

Natalia goes into a room that had a peaceful feeling and she laid her head on the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel " Natalia dinners ready! It's your favorite spaghetti and meatballs!"

A small girl with pigtails ran out of the library and Into the kitchen with arms spread out and Dean chasing after her.

Natalia "save me papa! Save me!"

Castiel looks down and see Natalia hiding in his trench coat and hugging his right leg for dear life. Dean comes in running after Natalia to see his tiny princess trying to hide behind her papas leg. 

Dean " oh noooo! You have found my weakness! A sexy feathery ass angel."

Castiel " Dean what have I said about cursing in front of Natalia?"

Dean kissed cas on the cheek and than kissed him on the lips and grabbed Natalia when she wasn't pay attention. She struggled a bit but than hugged her daddy's neck and looked at her papa.

Dean "yeah I know not to cuss in front of bumble bee here. I'm sorry honey bee."

Dean tickled Natalia's stomach and Natalia let out a huge laugh. Dean took Natalia and helped her wash her hands and sat her down at the dinner table, just than Jesse came in to the kitchen.

Jesse "hello Mr. And Mr. Winchester."

Castiel "hello Jesse."

Dean "hi, did you take care of that nest of vamps in Texas?"

Jesse "yes sir Mr. Winchester."

Natalia reached out her arms and is jumping on her seat and giggling.

Natalia "JESSIE!!!!"

Jesse picked up Natalia and spun her around than put her on his hip.

Jesse "hey there pretty lady how was your day?"

Natalia "It was great! I learned a new spell today from grannie Missouri!"

Castiel "and she learned to cast wording spells as well from me."

Jesse looked at Natalia and lifted her up.

Jesse " well aren't we becoming a strong Winchester? Such a good girl! I bet you're hungry right?"

Natalia giggles "Jessie put me down!"

Jesse "yes my lady."

Jesse puts Natalia down and sits right next to her and helps her eat. After dinner Castiel takes her to take a shower and gets ready for bed. Natalia's room was filled with toys and books on subject as wide as 'the cat in the cat' too 'Dante's inferno' Natalia had read all of them and was learning how to read in enochian so that she could read all of gods notes. Her room Was enchanted to change different sceneries from the tropical forests in the amazons all the way too the bottom of the sea, the room was a gift from Gabriel when he found out Castiel was with child. 

Natalia "daddy! Read me a bedtime story!"

Dean "okay... Of what I've already told you them all."

Natalia " tell me the story of the hunter and angel that fell in love again!"

Dean "you know that story bee. Why do you want to hear it again?"

Natalia "because I love happy endings."

Natalia laid in bed while her dad told her the love story between He and castiel. She fell asleep and Dean tucked Natalia in and castiel came in to kiss her good night along side Dean, they turn off the Lights and shut the door.

Castiel and Dean "good night baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam "I missed you Gabe."

Sam looked at Gabe who is putting on new clothes and giving each other lazy kisses. 

Gabriel " I know you missed me, I missed your big moose c-"

Sam squeezed from behind and knocked the breath out of Gabriel and stood at the window to see the sun finally rise and the light flooded in the room and gave a warm and happy feeling. Sam and Gabriel stood like this for what seemed like an eternity in silence just taking in the peace and love, Sam felt all of his guilt melt away when he had his angel. 

Gabriel " is that girl out there a nephilim?"

Sam "no she's known as a triblood in her time. She is our niece.. We told me we will have kids, three! She is our family. We can't tell Dean yet though."

Gabriel " where is Deano anyways? Where is cassy? Where is everybody?"

Sam's heart fell, he completely forgot about Amara and that lucifer came back again and how everything is going to hell and how Castiel is sharing a vessel with lucifer. Gabriel standing in front of Sam, Gabriel didn't know any of the years of hell they've been through, leviathans, metatron and other things that happened after lucifer. Sam looked down at Gabriel without the right words, he couldn't find the words he couldn't find a sound to try to break it to Gabriel.

Natalia " Gabriel, Amara is back."

Gabriel turned to Natalia with a face filled with terror.

Gabriel "....no...."

Natalia " I'll tell you what happened and you will give me your knowledge about Amara. I won't ask you to fight her, that is my fight."

Natalia walks over to Gabriel and take his hand and places it on her forehead and for a moment Gabriel was quite, Natalia was still eyes closed and smiled. Gabriel stepped back and smiled too, he looked at Sam and put his hand in his shoulder.

Gabriel "a girl."

Sam "what?"

Gabriel "our first child is a girl and her name means hope. I didn't know how that felt when I was telling Mary, I didn't understand why she cried instead of rejoice... I understand it now....was happy tears."

Sam "oh my god."

D " he's a dead bet father. Sorry Gabe."

Gabriel " okay you are more freaky than lucifer on his moods.... What are you?"

D " thank ya for askin. I'm the demon that came from the mark of Cain, I just never left when Natalia came back. And there is a bit of angel her name is A. Don't worry I want the bitch Amara dead as much as you do so I'm always gonna be on yalls side. We have to get back to the bunker."

Sam " you said you only come out when demons are around."

D "yeah they are rather close, they heard big bad Downey angel over there when he came back. We have to go, I can only hold them off for a while."

The two men sit together up front while Natalia was in the back in the middle of doing a cloaking spell.  
Natalia's eyes where closed and she was sitting legs crossed over one another and palms up and breathing slowly. 

Inside Natalia 

D "I knew that this was a good idea."

A " indeed I'm so happy that Gabriel is back! He was always my favorite angel uncle."

Natalia " I can't believe we actually did it! I mean it was way to easy..."

A " the spell has a hiccup in it."

Natalia "what do you mean hiccup? These are our uncles we are talking about!"

A " I had the use SAMs soul as an anchor, meaning when Sam dies Gabriel will die too.... He knows and he doesn't seem to care. I mean if it brings him back its good right?"

Natalia " we have to tell Sam. We have to make sure that he doesn't get involved with the war... They can't die."

D "we have to think about our lives now."

Natalia and A "what?"

D " are y'all that stupid? Castiel and Dean! We have to get lucifer out, heal pa and get Dean to fuck him asap! I mean Dean is starting to look like he is going to do something stupid... They are a toxic pair."

Natalia "SHUT UP! That is our parents! How can you talk about them like that?"

A " D is right Dean and castiel are pretty toxic. Hell Dean has an obsessive personality coupled with the alcohol trying to drown himself with poison. We are the product of a new beginning remember?"

Natalia " I know what dad was. I know what papa was I just can't believe y'all would say that."

A " you have to get over your emotions. This isn't about us this is about the world and how we can defeat Amara and get God back, if there was another choice than I would love to know but as of right now all we got is Sam and Gabriel and barley Crowley. That reminds me what is Crowley doing during this time?"

D "probably a pet for lucifer."

Outside of Natalia

Sam "she is still in that trance."

Gabriel "it's a warding spell."

Sam looks at Gabriel 

Sam "who've been quite."

Gabriel "I'm just trying to gather my thoughts."

Sam "I guess hearing that the big bad aunt being back is hard to wrap that thousand year old head of yours around. I understand."

Gabriel " Amara was good, but than dad got greedy.... Lucifer was caught in the middle and than dad just thought he could be liability so he locked him away."

Sam "what?"

Gabriel "I'm the only one who knows the actual truth about lucifer. Dad told lucifer to love humans and lucifer said no, lucifer wanted to have his own place in heaven; dad said no; many angels followed lucifer and soon dad told Micheal to take care of the problem. Dad locked lucifer away and spread the lie that it was dad who created everything, he left out Amara."

Sam" so lucifer isn't evil?"

Gabriel " he was always a prick but remember it was God who told him to do bad things at a young age. I mean he did what he thought was okay, but dad thought it would be easier to lock him away... Makes your dad and your life a dream come true for us. Later dad left and just forgot about his responsibilities."

Gabriel looks at Sam with a sad expression.

Gabriel "a girl. I'm sorry that I gave you girl as your first born."

Sam reached over to Gabriel's hand and squeezed it. 

Sam "I don't care about their gender, as long as they come from you in fine with anything you give me."

Gabriel and Sam held hands in silence while Natalia was chanting the wording spell.


	8. Pain is strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia has felt with discrimination all her life from many people but can she handle it coming from her family?

Sam, Gabriel and Natalia made it to the bunker without anything attacking them and Natalia was exhausted From the whole night and their adventures. They are greeted to a less than happy Dean and when Natalia tried to get out of the impala she collapses to the ground. 

Sam and Dean "Natalia!"

They both run after her but was cut off when Gabriel caught her and disappeared without a trace. Sam and Dean look around and than look at each other .   
~>>~  
Natalia wakes up in her room in the bunker and sees Gabriel looking through her stuff and senses her waking up and looks at her.

Gabriel "I know that I'm tied to Sam. He doesn't know yet though, are you going to tell him or shall I? How is it that you knew that spell? What are you and how are you related to me and Sam?"

Natalia " Gabriel! Please let me explain what's going on here."

Gabriel " what are you really doing here for? I was caught up in the moment but now I've had time to really think and you are something that shouldn't be alive!"

Natalia "no.... please don't say that...."

Gabriel " how could dad possible allow something like you to live? I would never allow Castiel to have something like you!"

Natalia is holding back the tears and looking at Gabriel 

Natalia " Gabriel why are you saying this? I brought you back! I will tell Sam about the soul bounding!"

Gabriel "you are an abomination."

Something in Natalia snapped, she got out of bed and stood up tall.

Natalia "listen here you weak pathetic piece of angel shit! I've lived my life being called everything in the book and I'm tired, I'm here to give you and everyone else a good life. I'm risking my life to get that whore out of here kill lucifer and bring that dead bet grand father everyone calls God back! I'm not here to play nice like I've been so far, I'm not here to be talked to like this and I'm certainly not here to take your shit. So if you want to play that who's wings are bigger shit, I suggest you get out of my way cause I may have used half of my strength to get you back but I'm still stronger than you."

Gabriel stepped back and Natalia kicked him in the chest which sent Gabriel flying through the door and into the hallway. Gabriel lands on his back and than feels a foot on his chest, he looks up to see Natalia standing over him. She bends over to his face and looks him straight in the eyes.

Natalia " even with my half strength and your full strength I can still hold you down."

Gabriel looked a Natalia and smirked, he snapped his fingers and vanished from under her, she turns around and reaches her hand out to grab Gabriel's neck as he reappeared from thin air.

Gabriel "wow. You can sense when I was coming?"

Natalia "I had great teachers."

Gabriel "I'm."

Natalia "sorry. I know."

Gabriel hugged Natalia and than Natalia said " if you ever do that crap with me again I'll clip your wings."

Gabriel "yeah I know."

Natalia let go and than snapped her fingers and they enter the kitchen to see Sam and Dean eating burgers and beer. 

Natalia " okay. We have Gabriel, we just need to bring more pieces back to the broad ."

Dean " how did you get Gabriel back? Me and Sam thought only God could bring life?"

Natalia " it took a lot out of me to bring an arch angel back to life but I managed to do it. Dean I'll get Castiel back I promise, I know how much he means too you."

Dean looked at Natalia with a awkward smile and change in demeanor. 

Dean "w-what are you talking about?"

Natalia looks at Dean with a confused expression and than suddenly realized where and when she is. She smiles softly and than looked at Sam and Gabriel.

Natalia "cas part of your family, in a way he's part of my family too."

Dean " yeah, he's family, And that-that is what we all want is for him to come back safely."

Sam and Gabriel goes off to talk and catch up while researching for anymore leads on lucifer's activities. Dean is sitting in the kitchen hearing everything about what could happen to Castiel while they are both in the same vessel. Natalia looked at the scene could not understand why it was so messed up that it frustrated her, she could never in her wildest dreams thought that this could be her family. Most of her family is dead and scattered a crossed the world, in her head she is screaming out to for only God to hear. Natalia looks too what looks like her father and wishes she could hug him and tell him about everything and just want him to work his magic and get rid of all of the monsters, she wants her big bad daddy to save the day like he always did but the man at the table was not her father yet. She walked up and sat in front of Dean and grabbed a burger and started to eat.

Natalia " you know my dad makes a mean homemade burger."

Dean " that sounds good."

Natalia "you know I give you a lot of crap but I just want you too know that I'm sorry, I've heard so much about the Winchesters and the great big bad Dean Winchester was a legend in my eyes. I grew up wanting to be just like you."

Dean " you don't want to be me sweetheart."

Natalia " why? Cause you drink your troubles and wash it down with the nearest woman and than shoot out all your frustrations? Isn't that every revenge gun swanning hunter out there? You think you have it bad? I'm a walking abomination that has two roommates living in my subconscious and I have to share everything including a uterus! And trust me it's hell and heavens wrath when it comes the time of the month ."

Dean "oh I don't need to hear that!"

Natalia" aha. All I'm saying is that you don't have it tougher than anyone out there, you have your story and burdens and the weight of the world on your shoulders but so does everyone and I'm here for you and so is Sam."

Natalia reached over to Dean's hand and looked at Dean's eyes with a soft smile.

Natalia " you are not alone, you and Sam will never be alone. If you ever find yourself feeling like everything is going to hell, even if it is, I want you to remember. Always keep fighting and never give in or give up. I'll always be here if you need to talk to anyone."

Dean "have you ever wonder if your, ya know... Normal?"

Natalia looked at Dean with a blank face.

Natalia "jeez having two other bitches in my head sharing a husband is considered normal?"

Dean laughed "ah that's not what I mean. I mean ya know.."

Natalia "ohh. Sexuality, I'm still not "normal". I was made from a multi gender being and the only reason why I'm part female is because of my human father, I'm indifferent to sexual orientation and genders. I married a half human half demon but he only have one soul which is human... I never got the answer to that one."

Dean "my father said it was wrong to like the Same gender."

Natalia "it's wrong to have premarital sex but everyone does it. It's wrong to kill another, but we do it. It's wrong to cut your hair but everyone except Sam does it. Sam loves Gabe what do you think about that?"

Dean "but Gabriel isn't a normal person."

Natalia "he's not a person remember he's an angel his vessel died years ago try two thousand years ago to be exact. Do you accept their relationship?"

Dean " what ever Sammy wants I'll always be supportive."

Natalia "why?"

Dean "because he's my brother and he's the only family I have."

Natalia "exactly, so did you ever liked the same sex?"

Dean " me? Ah no! Never. I only ever liked women!"

Natalia "I used to like this one chick. She was nice and sweet."

Dean " what happened?"

Natalia " I killed her."

Dean "what?"

Natalia " it was on a hunting trip and my dad and uncle brought me to learn how to hunt. I met this girl and we kissed and I was hoping we could keep in touch but than we found out what was killing the local towns people.. It was vampires and she was one of their nest.... I had to put her down... She was going to kill my dad and uncle."

Dean "I'm sorry."

Natalia " no it's all good I gave her a proper send off and forgot about her."

Dean "you said you got a husband?"

Sam "hey Natalia I need you over here for a second."

Natalia looked at Dean and smiled.

Natalia " I better go."

Natalia goes to Gabriel and Sam and Dean is left alone with his thoughts, he looks at Sam and how he is happy with Gabriel just talking and light touches on the shoulders. Dean remembers the last time Castiel and him talked it was about how Dean should take better care of himself. Dean couldn't possibly believe that cas said yes to lucifer, Dean had an uncontrollable urge to call cas just to hear his voice but he knew he couldn't do it. He gets up from the table and walks passed the bunch and goes up the stairs.

Natalia " Dean?" 

Sam and Gabriel looks up too. 

Sam "where are you going?"

Dean "fresh air."

Dean walked out and drove off.

Natalia " is Dean ashamed of himself?"

Sam " I think he's ashamed of the man he thinks he is."


	9. So this is abandonment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia will face the tragic truth about the past and how Dean faced all his problems and when he is scared of the unknown and uncontrollable. Natalia will face an evil that could end her life or maybe even help her, will Dean come to terms with who he is as man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story but I thought I should share with you something that made me make Natalia, she was someone that I thought would be a perfect fit for Dean and Sam to have to make them happy. I love these characters so much that I know I can never please everyone and how I depicted them but I wanted Natalia to be the girl that we can all imagine ourselves to be when we wish we could live with the boys. Sometimes even I wish I was in their world for a time just to get away from my own but I always stop and remember to always keep fighting. I wanted to tell you all that if you feel down just remember to always keep fighting and never give in to your inner demons, make them give in to you. Have a save and wonderful week and always keep fighting!

Gabriel " I can't believe that cas had a kid and it's not deans. I mean I was expecting Dean to make cassy an honest lady outta him."

Sam looked at Natalia and didn't know if he should tell Gabriel who Natalia's other father is. Natalia looked at Sam and gave him an okay to tell Gabriel with a nod. 

Sam " well... Natalia is a Winchester."

Natalia looked at Gabriel and looked back at Sam, Gabriel stepped closer to Sam.

Gabriel "Sam if you sticked your dick in cas I'm going to cut your-"

Natalia rushed over to Gabriel and puts her arms in between Sam and him. 

Natalia "uncle Gabriel my dad is Dean! Okay! My celestial mother is cas and my father is Dean! "

Gabriel relaxed and than a huge smile ran a crossed his face.

Gabriel "good! I'm so glad to hear that cas has a happy ending."

Natalia "if I can separate him and lucifer. I'm running on half a tank and I don't know how long papa can hold off. I would ask for both of your help but you have to be kept safe and I have to worry about my grant aunt, usually I would recover by sleeping next to Castiel but since he's not here I'll have to do the middle evil stuff or the other option."

Sam "what is that?"

Natalia " the middle evil stuff or other option?"

Sam "both."

Natalia "mid evil stuff is what Amara does and the other option is... Well... I'll have to find someone."  
\--------------->>>>>\---------------

Dean got into his impala a drove off to the nearest bar. As Dean drove on the dark street and wondered how is it that that girl could get to him like that. She looked like his mother but had black hair and had a serious tone to her, she was strong and intelligent and caring she was everything he wished he was. He saw his mother In her, even if he wanted to see his mother again it makes him feel sick too think about the man he has become.

'Who is she?'  
Is the main question that came up in Dean head multiple time, she acted like they have been friends for years and completely understood and accepted him.

Natalia "growing up, you were my hero."

Dean thought about that sentence, how could she even think to look up to a man that is so messed up? What did she really mean by that he was her hero.' What do you mean that I am hiding? What am I hiding? Who am I hiding from?'

Dean looked around and saw that he was at the bar and goes inside, a scene that was so familiar that it felt like a secondary action. 

Bartender "how may I help you sweetie?"

The big breasted blonde said.

Dean "anything strong."

Bartender "the only reason why people drink like that is because you have something on your mind. You wanna talk about it?"

Dean "not really. But I do know that you are hitting on me."

Bartender "and if I am? "

Dean "when do you close?"

Bartender "now."

Dean and the bartender are intertwined, hands feeling each other and deep sighs comes from the back of the impala. Clothing comes off as the kisses become more and more hungry, each kiss was an empty promises of relief. The "oh gods"  
that came from the woman was an empty prayer to a godless world, Dean entered into the woman and felt pleasure in his member but felt nothing in his heart, in and out, in and out he went on and on not getting any pleasure from the act until the woman's face changes into Castiels. Suddenly her body turned into Castiels body and Dean imagined his hands running down Castiel's sides as he thrust deeper and deeper. Even the woman's moans changed into Castiels deep and husky sighs, both gripping on to one another "Deeper" the image of cas said as Dean did just as he was told. On and on, harder and harder; emotions spilling out from Dean as he reaches to his climax, releasing all his pent up emotions .Satisfaction and guilt ran through Dean as he finished inside the more than pleased woman laying beneath Dean. 

The two awkwardly gather and put in their clothes.

Dean" I never got your name."

Bartender "it's okay."

Dean "my name is Dean."

Bartender "I know, I know who you are."

Dean looks over his shoulder to see the woman's eyes turn black, Dean tried to get his gun out but the woman knocked him out. The woman had tided Dean up in the back and drove off in the impala to an abandoned building. Dean woke up in a chair in the middle of a circle of holy oil. 

Demon "good morning sunshine."

Dean kept quiet.

Demon " that's okay if you don't want to talk after... Well you know. I'm not here for you, oh no! I'm here for that girl. You see, she killed my comrades and my ticket to over throw lucifer."

The demon walked to a small black table and places some ingredients from a bag inside a golden bowl.

Demon " I call upon you to come to get your dear friend."

The room began to shake and the lights flickered on and off, Dean looked at the demon and saw that she was scared. Than it was black the room was filled with silence and than a voice spoke in a deep and demonic tone.

"Hello."

Demon "I have summon you here to get your attention!"

"You have it. Speak."

Demon " join us! You can help over throw this monarchy and help make hell a democracy! You can kill lucifer and-"

Splat. That's what Dean could hear, crack; bones snapping and gargling of blood coming form the demon. 

The lights flicker on and Dean could see who had helped him.

Dean "no."

Amara "hello Dean."

Dean looked at Amara and could feel a longing, it wasn't one of love or even lust it was a longing something he didn't know exactly what it was.  
Amara standing with her long black dress and hair framing her beautiful face perfectly. She walks towards Dean slowly just then she was cut off with the holy oil burst into flames. The room started to shake and the walls creak and than a low voice speaks up.

Low voice "well well. This is the "great" Amara, your beauty is hyped up to the tenth degree."

Amara "who are you?"

Natalia" someone that is here for Dean."

Amara " This is a matter between he and I."

Natalia " I don't think so doll face."

 

Amara "you will show me respect!"

 

Natalia "I will not! You think because you were released by these dumbasses you get to be the boss? If I wasn't mistaken you were just jealous that your brother had shiny toys and you wanted it all."

Amara extends her arm and sends a strong blast of air toward Natalia and only Natalia's hair moved. Amara was surprised and confused, Amara tried to do it again and than Natalia pushed the air back at Amara which made Amara stumbled back. Amara reached out her arms out and created a ball of energy and light and blasted it at Natalia. Natalia reached out her hands out toward the ball and was sent flying three rooms down, Amara looked satisfied and looked at Dean.

Amara " You thought she could have stopped me? It took my brother and our creations to lock me away! I can never-"

Amara is cut off by a blow to her back that sent her out of the house. 

Natalia " now I'm mad."

Natalia said while untying Dean, she sees Amara walking through the whole that she left. Natalia pushed Dean behind her, she puts a protective barrier around Dean and let's him see how dangerous Amara really is.

Natalia " My my Amara, and here I thought you didn't have some serious juice to you."

Amara "I'm just getting started."

Natalia " Oh please don't hold back!"

Amara sends another wave of energy towards Natalia, natalia blocks it with her hand out In front of her. Natalia stomped on the ground and the floor came apart and Amara lost her footing, with that Natalia sends a painting flying off its hinges and striking Amara making her fall in the gap in the floor. Natalia looks at Dean seeing that he is shocked and that he was staring at the closed split.

Natalia "we gotta go now."

She grabs Dean and runs towards the impala, she naps her fingers and the drivers and back doors open and Natalia throws Dean in the back seat while she gets in the drivers seat and steps on the gas. They drove for a good hour and Natalia looks in the rear view mirror to see that Dean is quite and looking at her.

Natalia "yes?"

Dean "who the hell are you!"

Natalia "not this again."

Dean " yes this again! You may have Sam fooled that you didn't have your strength I knew it was bull-"

Natalia "I got it from Amara. Okay?"

Dean " What do you mean you got it from her?"

Natalia pulled out to a hotel and parked the car, she got out and threw the keys at Dean.

Natalia " here Dean if you want you can drive off and I promise I won't come back, but if you want to win than promise me you will listen to reason."

She walks to the office and gets a room key for two queen beds and walks back out to see that the impala was gone.

Natalia "So this is what's it like to be abandoned by your dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because you fight for something doesn't mean that you will get it or even come close. Abandonment isn't something that anyone should feel but it does happen, remember that as long as you have two working hands and feet or even if you don't you should always strive for a better tomorrow or even a better today. You deserve happiness and always keep looking for the light in your heart because no matter how dark it is your life will always have a glimmer of light.


	10. She gots to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does what Dean is known for doing, Natalia can feel the knife sharp pain in her heart. Natalia is killing machine. Can she stop the urge to defend herself from Deans defenses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia is really mature for her age but she is still a teenager and sometimes feels like a little girl wanting to go back home and curl up next to her papa and daddy, but she uses her fear as her weapons against even the most horrible discrimination.

Gabriel " How was life without me?"

Sam " Hard. It wasn't easy trying to beat lucifer without you and it only got harder. What was it like without me?"

Gabriel " I couldn't feel or do anything. It was like I was in total black, except I could hear you. When Natalia was calling me I could see you than I could feel you and it was beautiful."

Gabriel and Sam stared at each other and started to get closer.

Gabriel "Sam."

Sam " yes?"

Gabriel puts his hand on Sam's chest and started to close his eyes. Sam moves a piece of hair out of Gabriel's face and bends over closer to Gabriel face.

Dean " THAT CHICK IS OUT OF HERE!"

Gabriel and Sam opened their eyes and look straight at Dean. Dean looked up to see what he had walked into and started to look confused and awkwardly stumbled on his words.

Sam " What happened now? Where's Natalia?"

Dean " Out of here! She isn't coming back here! She lied to us about how she was running on half a tank! She fought Amara and threw her in the ground and she drove baby and hurtled me in the back seat!"

Gabriel "where is she?"

Dean " I left her at a motel and she even said that she won't come back if I left her."

Sam looked at Gabriel and knew that it they had to go get Natalia from where ever she was and bring her back.

Sam " Gabe."

Gabriel " got it."

Gabriel vanishes and Sam goes over to Dean.

Sam " What is wrong with you? Did you let her explain?"

Dean " She said that she got it from Amara."

Sam " It actually worked."

Dean " what?"

Sam " She said that she had this ability to take energy from the people that attacks her, she didn't know if it would work against Amara since she couldn't find her and than she just vanished."

Dean " I was attacked by a demon and the demon summoned Amara and Natalia showed up and started to fight her."

Sam " How could you leave her? She can help us!"

Dean "she's a freak!"

Natalia " don't you think I know that?"

Dean turned around to see Natalia standing right behind him with a straight face. Gabriel tired to cover her ears but was too late and he had a wide eyed expression, Sam tired to apologize to Natalia but she just lifted her hand to Sam. 

Natalia " I know I'm a freak, I'm not normal, I know that no matter what no one will ever understand what I am. A person that doesn't have someone to relate too... Not even my husband understood me but he tried. My father understood what it was to be different, I thought that you would understand what it's like to be different but I was wrong."

Dean pull out a gun and points it at Natalia. Sam moves back and Gabriel puff out is chest behind Natalia trying to show that he was getting ready to fight. Natalia looked at Gabriel and than Sam, both the men stepped back and Natalia take a deep breath and hit the gun out of deans hands. Dean threw a punch at Natalia and Natalia caught it with her hand.

Natalia "you don't what to do this. I'm trained to kill, I can't promise you will not get hurt."

Natalia pushed Dean away and kicks him upside the head and let's him fall on the grounds.

Natalia " Stay down!"

Dean grabs a knife off the table and flings it at Natalia and she grabbed the sharp end with her hand and threw it on the ground, she grabbed a book and threw it at Dean and blocked it but it was a diversion and she slid underneath him and took out his legs. He fell hitting his head, Natalia stood over him.

Natalia " Stay down! I don't want to hurt you."

Dean " I do."

Dean grabbed his knife from his pants and stabbed her caff, she let out a cry of pain and stumbled off of Dean. Sam and Gabriel started towards Natalia, they knew the fight wasn't fair since Natalia couldn't really hurt Dean because she he was her dad.

Sam " stop! Dean please!"

Dean stabbed Natalia in the back and she fell to her knees and her hands tried to reach the knife from her back. Gabriel ran towards Natalia and Sam ran to get Dean, Gabriel caught Natalia as she was falling to the ground.

Gabriel " it will be okay Natalia, Don't move"

Natalia " I-I can't stop myself Gabriel stop before its to late!"

Gabriel put his finger on Natalia forehead and knocked her out, he grabbed the knife from her back and took it out and healed her. Gabriel could feel the stir in her souls and felt the betrayal happened to her. He took her to her room and let her rest it off. Meanwhile Sam was trying to calm down Dean.

Sam "why would you hurt her? What is wrong with you?"

Dean " She isn't like us!"

Sam "she helped us! She helped you!"

Gabriel comes into the room and is mad, Sam tries to talk to Gabriel but is pushed away. Dean tries to move out of the way but Gabriel grabbed Dean shirt and pushed him against the wall.

Gabriel "if you ever touch my niece again I will break your legs! How could you touch Cas' kid like that? What is wrong with you!?"

Dean expression fell when he heard those words "cas' kid." How could he have hurt the very thing he had left of Castiel. Dean lowered his head and just started to shake, Gabriel let go and Dean slid down the wall and was now sitting on the ground. 

Dean "Gabriel how did you know she is cas' kid? Did she tell you?"

Gabriel "no I figured it out by her angel side, she looks like cas when he was just a hatchling. She has his wings and hum."

Dean " Who is her mother?"

Gabriel " Cas."

Dean " okay, who is her father?"

Gabriel " you have to ask her."

\----------------->>>>\---------------

Natalia was 12 when she had her first taste of discrimination for being a triblood, she never understood why she was being treated the way she was. She was working a case with her father and uncle and she was talking to the local teens and she was gathering information until a half human and angel noticed what Natalia was.

Boy " you're the abomination! The one with 3 bloods!"

Natalia " excuse me?"

Boy " you are not normal you freak!"

Natalia " you're a half blood! We're alike!"

Boy "no we are different !"

All the teen looked at Natalia with disgust and fear which made Natalia feel like an ant, she ran and didn't want to go back to Dean and Sam. She ran towards the outskirts of the town; near the forest, she ran and ran until she tripped over a tree root. On the ground with tears in Her eyes she picks herself up and and wipes away the tears, she looks around to see that she isn't anywhere she knew or recognize when she went on a look out with her father. She looks around to see where she came from, trees is all she could see and so She began to walk in a direction that felt right. Her abilities hasn't developed properly and the only thing she could do is teleport a short distances, she hated that she hasn't become more untuned with her demon and angel side but she also felt like she couldn't get in touched with them because angels and demons are total opposites. She notices that the sun is going down and she figures that her dad and uncle are looking for her, she didn't want to be found she felt like she wanted to completely disappear.  
She stops in the middle of an opening and looks up to the now blacken sky.

Natalia " I'm a freak."

She could feel the tears run down her face and than she cupped her face with her hands while she wept feeling like she was alone in a big world. A scream caught her off guard, she looked to the area where the noise came from. She grabbed the knife that was in her boot given to her by Sam, she started to walk towards the noise cautiously and stayed hidden.   
As she came closer to the sight of the noise she saw that it was a cave, she continued to look to see a wendigo dragging one of the newest missing person inside the cave. She started to back up making sure that she didn't make a noise until her foot stepped on a stick making a snapping sound. 

Natalia whispered" oh no."

Just than the wendigo charged right after her and she began to run, she ran as fast as she could she tried to cover her sent through the the watery creaks nearby. She was sitting in the cool dirty wet ground wishing that she didn't ran away like the way she did, how she wished her dad and uncle was there to get the wendigo and so that she could see her papa And Jesse one more time. She sat in the dark praying to anyone of her uncles and aunts that could help her but no one came, when all of a sudden she heard a voice.

Voice "it okay."

Natalia looked instinctively even though she couldn't see into the dark. 

Voice " just let me take over."

Natalia " who are you?"

Voice "I'm your grace, let me take care of you."

Just then the wendigo howled and was coming towards Natalia's direction, Natalia doesn't have anywhere to go and was now panicking. 

Natalia "help me! Do what ever you have too do!"

Natalia could feel a warm light radiating out from her chest, she felt a power that she hasn't been able to feel before. Natalia couldn't feel her body but saw it move she saw everything she could also see the wendigo, she felt like she was being possessed.

Voice "I am the angel part of you. I would never possess you and take away your freedom of being us."

Natalia " what do I call you? A? For angel!"

A "okay. I like having a name, now let's go get that damn wendigo."

Natalia could feel as A flew into the sky and charge towards the wendigo, she saw as A punch the wendigo and as it fell to the ground. The wendigo tried to run away but A conjured a fire ball in her hand and threw it at the wendigo, Natalia knew that A was also a part of her but she had a different personality and was so different from her. Natalia understood what the boy met that they were different, she wasn't like anyone she was something completely and utterly different and the power was intoxicatingly wonderful. The burnt wendigo tried to escape from A's sight but the poor thing couldn't get away fast enough, the wendigo was pulled apart and than burned while A chanted a cleansing prayer that Natalia learned from a Native American healer. After the cleansing A appeared in the cave with all of the missing people to released and heal them, as the last person to be healed is out of the cave when Sam and Dean came running in with guns ready to fire than sees Natalia's body standing in the middle of the cave eyes closed and hands out. 

Dean " NAT! Are you okay?"

A "Natalia is fine, so am I."

Sam raises his gun to Natalia.

Sam " who is speaking?"

Natalia opens her eyes to show glowing blue eyes like Castiels.

A "I am her grace, I am her other soul, I am her, We are one. She is ready to come back but I would like to apologize to you both for running off like the way we did, we are sorry. Please don't be angry."

Natalia blinked and her normal green eyes were back and a tear fell from her eye, she ran into deans arms burying her face into his chest. Dean couldn't bring himself to yell at her telling her that she scared the living hell out of him and how he will ground her till she is dead, no he couldn't bring himself to make her first hunt anymore freighting than it already was. Dean hugged his tiny daughter back as she sobbed into his already sweat socked shirt, he looked at his brother and saw that Sam was relieved to see that Natalia was okay so they walked back to the group of people to help them back to the town. One of the women started to cry and thank Natalia for saving her, one of the men stated that she wasn't a regular half breed child and started to say that she was a freak. Natalia started to cry again, Dean gave Natalia to Sam and walked up to the man and punched him square in the jaw. The man fell on the ground holding his jaw just staring at Dean.

Dean " If you ever talk about my daughter like that I front of me again I'll rip your throat out. Than I'm going to go after everything you love."

Dean gentle grabbed Natalia and walked over to the man.

Dean " apologize."

The man said sorry.

Dean " if you have a problem with my daughter just because she has three different bloods than you will have to go through us, she is the one that saves you so be great full!"

Natalia looked at her dad and Dean looked down at her and said in a low sweet dad voice.

Dean " it's okay sweet heart, daddy will always be here to understand you."

Natalia said nothing on one the road back to the town and than they slept that night off. The next day while the boys where packing their bags into the impala Natalia was buying snacks at a convince store when the half angel boy came inside the store. 

Boy " I didn't know this store sold to freaks!"

Natalia " You know you're right."

Boy " I am?"

Natalia " I am nothing like you."

Natalia blinked and her eyes turned blue. 

A " I am far better."

Tossing the boy across the store and then all his friends came running inside to see him crawling on all fours. Natalia's eyes came back to normal and than walked over to the boy and offered her hand to help him up.

Natalia " I am different I am a freak but I forgive you."

He took her hand and stood up, Natalia turned to the group.

Natalia " I am a triblood and I will never let people like you see me weak. Good day."

She grabbed her things and walked to the impala and gave out the waters and snacks to her dad and uncle.

Sam " did you make any friends?"

Natalia " No but I did learn something about people."

Dean " oh?"

Natalia " people are crazy... And stupid."

Dean looked at Sam and laughed while getting on to the main road back to the bunker. Natalia often looked back to that memory to feel better about her heritage even though that wasn't the time she met D but she found out that her father understood and will always accept her until today. She felt her heart break when Dean left her at the motel and than she felt all her souls shatter when Dean stabbed her in the back. 

~Natalia~

Natalia opened her eyes too see that she was in her room, she tried to move but felt a sharp pain from her back than she remembers how she got it. She slowly got up and noticed that she wasn't alone in her room she looked to the far corner and saw Dean sitting in a chair looking at Natalia, she stared at Dean for a moment trying to figure out why he was in her room. 

Dean " Cas."

Natalia " What about Castiel?"

Dean " he's your father?"

Natalia " celestial mother really."

Dean looked down at his hands and than looked at Natalia with tears forming in his eyes.

Dean " who is your human father?"

Natalia looked at the distraught Dean and fought every fiber of her being not to go and comfort and tell her father everything. Natalia didn't know how to tell Dean about her father since he was her father, how was she going to tell a man who hasn't came to terms with his feeling for the angel. She couldn't tell him anything bad that could potentially prevent her from being born, she tried to think of a lie to tell Dean but she could never tell Dean a lie even since she was a girl. She looked at her hands and cleared her throat.

Natalia " um... My father is a strong and brave man, he is my biggest hero and he taught me how to hunt. He loves Castiel with all his might and even though Castiel is an angel my father rather have my papa at the bunker. My father is a good man even if he thinks he's not, he's had the world on his shoulders many times but always remembers to love me and my papa. He's my father and you know him and all of his demons and what the mark of Cain has made him do."

Dean looked at Natalia really taking in her facial features and started to notice her mannerisms, they were almost identical to his and Castiels. She had his hair and eye shape she had his posture and the way she tilted her head when waiting for the other person to speak, she had deans freckles and lips with eyes to match. Dean started to put the mannerisms and physical features together and his eyes widened as he stood up and walked slowly to Natalia hand out as if trying to make sure that Natalia wasn't a dream. Natalia closed her eyes as deans hand touched her face, she could feel his emotions change completely and she finally felt that she was with the father she knew. Natalia and Dean stayed looking at one another in silence, Natalia shared all her memories about Castiel and Dean being happy, the birthdays they spent together and the family they will have. 

Dean "I'm so so so sorry Natalia. Why is it that everything that I love I hurt."

Natalia cupped her father's face.

Natalia " silly daddy. Silly silly daddy. Don't you know I will always forgive you even if you hurt me. you want to know why?"

Deans eyes looked watery to Natalia which made her chock up on her words.

Natalia " Natalia will always be here too understand you."

Dean hugged Natalia, not as a sign of a treaty but as a sign of affection that only a father gives to a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like the story and have a fun and safe rest of the week!


	11. You are the father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean coming to terms with Natalia being his daughter and Sam finding out about the secret room and who used to use it. Natalia coming to terms with the possibility that she might never come back to her old life. Will Dean step up to be the father he never was? Will Sam keep his promise to Natalia? What is the worst case scenario that Natalia might face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, every kudos makes me all giddy inside and I'm just so happy that even if a handful of people likes the story. I'm sorry that I didn't upload on Mondays but here is chapter 10!

Daughter. Daughter was a word that Dean thought he wouldn't use again, he had a daughter once but Sam killed her because she was a psychotic Amazonian warrior. This daughter was strong but kind, she was smart and funny she had his personality and cas', she was everything a dad could ask for. When the shock hit him it hit him like a ton of bricks, he couldn't believe that not only will he have a daughter but he and castiel will be something more than what ever they were now. He could feel the handprint on his shoulder burn every time he longed for Castiel and it stung especially on those nights when Dean was relieving himself to the thoughts of Castiel. Dean wasn't ashamed to be with Castiel it was the memory of his father, John Winchester that scared and made him a shamed to ever open up to love. When Castiel first came to Dean it was completely platonic but slowly the attraction started to grow and grow. Not having Castiel around in the past made Dean feel a tiny bit uneasy but now that Dean knows where's Castiel and he knows that he can't go to him and talk to him felt like he was completely dead inside. Dean feels disgusted with himself and with others when Amara is around, there was a longing but it was like when you are standing over a tall building and you could jump at any moment but you know you don't want to but the feeling will always be there. Lucifer was in the same vessel as Castiel and now Dean just found out that he has a daughter,  
He wakes up early from the much needed sleep when hearing that someone was in the kitchen. He walks out to see Natalia making breakfast in an apron and the same leather pants and boots.

Dean " we have to take you shopping for new clothes."

Natalia puts some pancakes on a plate and sets it it on the table. 

Natalia " why? I think I look okay."

Dean " you do but what if we have to go FBI."

Natalia looked at Dean with a confused look and than snapped her finger, in one second her white button up shirt and black leather pants changed into a navy blue pant suit with a white dress shirt and her hair up. Natalia reached into her suit to pull out a badge and showed it to Dean with a smirk.

Natalia " That good?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean "okay."

Natalia snapped her fingers and she had a change of clothes she had a black button up shirt and red pants with black leather boots. She placed a bowl of fruit and a green smoothie in front of Dean and told him to drink it which he did than Sam and Gabriel walked in with messy hair and made their own plate. 

Gabriel " Natalia I see you recovered."

Natalia " he stabbed me while I was on my kill first ask questions later so it kinda sent my system into shock, but I'm fine now my angel side started to regenerate skin."

Dean was bitting into his pancake, Natalia looked at Dean.

Natalia " we have to get Castiel back soon. I can feel his light dimming and uncle Gabriel can feel it too."

Everyone looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel " I thought I was just imagining it."

Natalia " we have to find God as well... Only one way to get him back..."

Dean " how?"

Natalia looks at her father and feels like an inch tall. 

Natalia " a locating spell... But it will be difficult to gather all of the ingredients and most of them uncle Crowley has."

Sam " UNCLE? Crowley?"

Natalia looked at Sam and smiled.

Natalia "yes, he's good. Well as good as the king of hell could be. He taught me how to control my demonic side. He has most of the ingredients in his storage room but it's warded against everyone except him, but I can make a location spell to find Him, if he's with lucifer than we will have to find a new vessel for lucifer to take so it can be a dual rescue mission but if Crowley is by himself than it will be easy."

Sam " what do you mean by that? You know this part?"

Natalia " somewhat, Crowley used to be lucifer's prisoner and escape he talks about it when ever I asked about how he knows you both. He never goes into great details about the Amara part so I don't know when he actually escaped."

Natalia raises her hands and her eyes glowed blue.

Natalia " I seek the one named Fergus also known as Crowley the demon."

Natalia sees a dark wet room filled with empty crates that has crowns on them, she hears a bang to see that Crowley walks in with something underneath his coat and he disappears into a wall that has the name of the factory's name slowly decaying off. She hears screaming from the other side and than Crowley throwing a band of demons burnt vessels out of the wall.

Natalia " Crowley is in an abandoned factory, in the walls... He is hiding in something."

Natalia moves her hands to meet in front of her and she closes her eyes to close the channel. When Natalia opens her eyes she see all three men are looking at her with a dumbfounded stare, she gives a small smirk and puts her hands on her hips.

Natalia "what?"

Gabriel "you a witch too?"

Natalia " as a head of the men of letters I think it is wise to learn how to use magic, even if it's for a small task like that. I have to conserve all of my angelic and demonic strength."

Natalia walks to Dean and is surprised to see that his eyes look sad.

Natalia "what's wrong Dean?" 

Dean " you look like Cas when you have blue eyes."

Natalia cups deans face and gives a shy smile.

Natalia "it's okay Dean, we will get him back and become a family."

Sam " did you get the name of the factory?"

Natalia " you are never going to believe what the name is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalia walked down the empty hall way to the dead end and raises her hands.

Natalia " all that have and ever walked these walls know this cree, to walk with wing and head held high is to walk in the river of Jordon to victory. The ones that ran with me to the promise land when there was nothing but our faith. The ones who fought with me shall rise with me and shall learn with me and shall win with me!"

The golden door appears and Natalia opens the doors puts her wedding ring and her watch into the bowl. The room is filled with light and Natalia puts all the ingredients that were in her bag away in the proper place, she dusts the room for a bit and than plopped on the couch. 

Natalia " this is so fucked."

Natalia looked at all of the pictures of all of the old special team of men of letters, they were called the auxilio which mean helping hand. These men died years ago and even their fellow men of letters will never know how much they have saved the world, Natalia thought how great-grandfather would have been perfect to be an auxilio. She was a hybrid of men of letters and a hunter, she learned how to fight hand to hand and how to do hours and hours of research while handling a team of hunters. The hours she used to spend in this room thinking about the day she will take over as head of the letters and how she will lead the world out of the darkest of days and the lowest of pits.

[Ping ping]

Natalia looked around to find where the noise came from.

[Ping ping]

Natalia reached into her jacket pocket to see that it was the iPhone that was making the noise. She looked at the screen to see why it is making a noise.

Natalia " find my phone?"

Just than she hears the door nod jiggle and she turns to see Sam standing at the doorway. Sam looks around the room in wonder at the hue of gold and silvers, the pictures of past members and the endless amounts of books filled the rooms walls.

Natalia " if you want to come into the room you have to pay the toll, place an object in the golden bowl to the left of you and ask for the rooms endless knowledge that it hold."

Sam looked at Natalia than looked at the bowl and placed one of his knives in the bowl.

Natalia " it has to have meaning."

Sam takes out his wallet and places a picture in the bowl, the bowl shined a pure white and let out a hum. 

Natalia "you placed in the picture of you the old group? With Bobby, Ellen, joe and castiel?"

Sam " H-how did you know that?"

Natalia " you showed it to me when I was little."

Sam " oh, I was gonna tell you that we were about to leave- what is this place?"

Natalia " it's an old room that only the rag tag auxilio knew about it and actually used." 

Natalia gets up from the couch and walks towards Sam. 

Natalia "and is now yours. Remember this Sam "all that have and ever walked these walls know this cree, to walk with wing and head held high is to walk in the river of Jordon to victory. The ones that ran with me to the promise land when there was nothing but our faith. The ones who fought with me shall rise with me and shall learn with me and shall win with me."

Sam " what is that?"

Natalia " the auxilio creed."

Natalia padded Sam on the shoulders and Sam looked at Natalia than the room.

Sam " why did I need to know that?"

Natalia " to get in of course. I won't be here for 3 months and another 6 months to from my body to form in my celestial embryo, you have to learn the cree so that you can teach me when I'm ready."

Sam's eyes lit up with joy and looked at Natalia with a sense of pride, he resided the cree with ease and grind.

Sam "what does auxilio mean?"

Natalia " it mean helping hand. Back than only the elites of the elite could even imagine to join, all the people that you see on the walls saved the world way back before you guys but died without anyone knowing about their missions. You can spend decades just reading all the generations of auxilio mission reports, and now there's you the next auxilio."

Natalia smiled at Sam.

Natalia " so we have to head out?"

Sam looking at Natalia a little disappointed that they have to go but eventually nods in agreement and walks out of the room taking the photo with him. Natalia followed him taking her ring and watch, thanks the room and the door vanishes.

Sam "that's cool."

Natalia " it's the safest place in the world, if anything goes bad take everyone and lock yourselves inside the the room. Listen to me if you don't want anyone to come inside take the things out of the bowl and take an item from the room and ask for it to hide the door, it is warded off from Angels, demons, and anything else in between."

Sam " okay, do you think that you are going to fail?"

Natalia " Sam I just want you to know that this fight is going take everyone except Gabriel, I'll have to fight many battles before I can fight the war. I'm just saying that if round one goes south take as many hunters and innocent civilians and protect them, the room will provide you with everything to survive that's what it was designed to do. Just promise me you will not Try to help me."

Sam " I can't do that, I find out that you are my niece! Dean just found out that you are his daughter!"

Natalia " I'm 18, I had my Children and I've trained another hunter to be able to take over if I don't come back. You and Dean needs to stay safe and do clean up with all the other hunters you saved. In the end you will open up the men of letters again and the government will give you all a badge and benefits."

Gabriel " Natalia's right Sam."

Sam turns around to see Gabriel holding a lollipop and is just starting at it.

Gabriel " she knew what she was getting into when she came back. Natalia, I'll fulfill your requests even if Sam doesn't, and I promise I won't tell Dean or cas."

Sam "why are you on her side?"

Gabriel " because I have been in her position before when dealing with the Amara. It does things to you, I was luck to survive the first time. Natalia has already prepared for the end, this is what she wants to do we have to respect that as a warrior."

Sam " SHE ISN'T A WARRIOR!"

Natalia " that's right I'm a martyr, when I die it will be the thing to make everyone fight."

Sam stood there staring at both Natalia and Gabriel than looked away grabbed his neck.

Sam " what do you want me to lie to Dean?"

Natalia " no, not exactly. The phone you gave me is wrong, everything in the notes is the opposite, I tried to follow it and it's nothing like it was meant to happen. I don't know what will happen in the end it's anyone's guess. So I could die or I could make it out with only a few cuts and bruises."

Natalia puts her hand on Sam's arm and looked into Sam's eyes.

Natalia " it's okay you don't have to remember this conversation if you don't want, say the word and I'll make you for get this part."

Natalia places a finger on Sam's head.

Natalia " just say the word."

Sam looked at Natalia and wished that he could have the strength to make the right decision, speak is what his brain said.

Natalia " please say the word."

Sam closed his eyes.

Sam " NO!"

Natalia looked at Sam with confusion written all over her face. Sam walked away and all that was left was Gabriel and Natalia standing in the hallway.

Gabriel " you took his memories always didn't you?"

Natalia "no. He doesn't get to have his memories taken away... Not now... Not ever."

She looks up to meet Gabriel's eye and looks off to where Sam walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam leave Natalia to make a decision that not even he and his brother were willing to make before anyone butting in? Dean likes the idea of him being a dad but still has the old voice of his father telling him he was lesser than a man ( even though that is not true.) and he is still trying to accept himself. Gabriel isn't being his usual happy self because he is to preoccupied trying to find away to kill the darkness.
> 
> Anyways thank you for leaving me kudos and I truly hope you will continue to read my story! Please remember that you all are perfect and that no matter what you are and will be the greatest hunters! Have a fun and safe week!


	12. Have some self respect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is finding Crowley and trying to get the ingredients for tracking down God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late!!!! I've been busy and trying to get a lot of things ready for when I go out of state so please bear with me for maybe 2 weeks! Anyways back to the story, Dean tries to be a good father the best he tries.

Dean sits in the impala waiting for everyone to get in when a vision came to him, it was Natalia with both blue and black eyes standing in a opened field blazing with fire. Amara kneeling on the ground covered in cuts and blood, Natalia grabs Amara's hair and punches her face over and over again.

Natalia " you took everything from me!"

Punch

Natalia "my family!"

Punch 

Natalia " my love!"

Punch 

Natalia " my sanity!"

Dean comes out of this trance and looks out of the impala to see Natalia walking towards him. She grabs the handle of the car and plops in the back of the impala and covered her nose.

Natalia "aw gross! It smells like sulfur, sex and shame!"

Dean " what this was before I knew that you were my daughter!"

Natalia " but a demon Dean? Have more respect for yourself."

Natalia and Dean looked at each other then let out a laugh.

Dean "so the demon thing doesn't bother you? "

Natalia " Oh I'm okay with it, the demon changed into cas so I'm okay with it."

Deans face turned red.

Dean " how did you know?!"

Natalia stopped laughing and moved her hair out of her face.

Natalia " you told me about it when I was 16. You know you and castiel are connected by that mark on your arm, the burning sensation you feel is Castiel longing for you too. I haven't seen a bound that strong in years, not even my husband and I have that strong enough bond yet and we've known each other for all my life!"

Natalia ruffles Dean's. 

Natalia " you really are the luckiest man in the world... Well ya know minus the darkness wanting your candy ass."

Dean " okay, I'm not have this talk with you who I just found out that is daughter."

Natalia " oh come on! I know about what a woman wants and you Dean, is what Amara wants! Aha!"

Sam opens the door to see that Natalia is laughing so hard she is holding her stomach and Dean is blushing and yelling at her to drop the subject, Sam smiled and got in the passenger seat.

Natalia " uncle Gabriel is staying in the bunker?"

Sam " yeah he said something about doing research on the men of letters."

Natalia " okay. So are we ready!"

Dean turns the key and baby's engine roared and they were off on the road soaring on the black asphalt and seeing the fields flying across the windows of the impala. Natalia looks at the oh so familiar scene of her father and uncle talking about how they used to prank each other and how the years been, she sat in the back just taking in the safe and sound setting. Tales of the past filled the impala and so does laughter that has been so lost for a long time, Natalia thought about the eminent end that is the all out battle with Amara and how she will get Castiel back. The day was filled with driving and stopping for food on the way to the factory that Crowley was squatting in and was keeping something hidden. 

~Inside of Natalia's head~

A " Are you really ready to see the next part?"

Natalia " could you be more specific?"

D " are you ready for the battles that are ahead?"

A " we maybe strong but I don't know how we can stand against Amara."

Natalia " she had so much anger, dare I say as much as lucifer had. Her brother abandoned her and than locked her away, lucifer saw his future through her."

D "don't tell me that you pity her?"

A " I do not think that is wise."

Natalia " no, it's just that's I feel like this cycle will never end and we will have to pay for the God's mess ups."

A " that maybe true but we can't complain, we are in to deep to go home."

D " we have to do this for Sam, for Dean, for our eggs."

 

Natalia " this was never a case that was meant to be easy."

~out side of Natalia's head~

Dean " she has been quite back thete."

Sam " you know she's an 18 year old triblood that had both heaven and hell inside her head and you are worried that she is well behaved?"

Dean " it's weird I know I just want to know her more. She is like mom."

Sam wished he could know what Dean meant by that, he never got to know his mother but it made him happy to know that through his niece he got to know his mothers personality. He remembers that Natalia is a mother so of course she would have a soft touch and knew how to get through to Dean and Sam. 

 

Sam " she has a husband and three kids."

Dean didn't take his eyes off the road.

Dean " I over heard that,"

Sam " her husband is 36."

Dean swerved the car a little and than gained control of the wheel, he looked at Natalia's young face and than back to Sam who was around that age than like at himself in the mirror.

Dean " he's around the same age as us. What's the matter with her? What's the matter with me? I obviously had to agree with that!"

Sam " apparently we are okay with it because he's been there since she was a baby and protected her for so long, she said he's the reason why she loves so hard."

Dean " I guess it's to late for us to tell her what's what. Is it? My head hurts with all this past and future talk."

Sam laughed.

Dean " so cas and I."

Sam " I knew something like this might happen."

Dean " you knew my daughter would come back in time and help us to beat Amara?"

Sam " no! I mean you and cas becoming a thing eventually."

Dean " what? How?"

Sam " look Dean you and cas has always been close but in recent years of you guys first meeting it has been a lot of staring, and I don't mean like small glance I mean full on eye sex."

Dean " alright alright I get it."

Sam " I mean even Charlie picked it up from not only the books but also from watching you two. She said that the sexual tension was so thick and rich it would put the Cheesecake Factory out of business."

Dean " Enough! I'm still getting used to the thought of me and cas being something."

Sam " you never thought about?"

Dean " no! Kinda!... I don't know."

Dean fell silent.

Sam " you knew dad better than anyone else... Including me. And I know that dad was old school and didn't accept anything else but-"

Dean " he told me that I was a sissy, he told me that I was a disappointment while he was beating the "gay away." I was only 12."

Sam heart fell and tried not to make Dean feel more upset than he already was.

Sam " is that when you had that black eye for a week?"

Dean " Yes Sam that's why I had that damn black eye for a week. That's why I couldn't give my everything to Lisa and Ben, I loved them both with all my heart but when you came back and cas showed up it made me realize that I could never connect with Lisa because she didn't understand the dangers of our work. Cas understood me and was there for me when no one else did, cas never judge me and always knew how to talk to me so that I could get it."

Sam and Dean stayed in silence for a moment.

Dean " I miss him. I'm worried that we won't save him in time and he will die."

Sam " Natalia is here it's obvious that we save cas."

A " time can always be rewritten, time is never a fixed point. I'm sorry, but we have to go a little faster Crowley is starting to sense I'm near and I can tell that he's on to my presence."

A had popped her head in between the two men which made Dean and Sam jump.

Dean " Jesus Christ! you need a bell!"

A " how could A bell possible dedicate when I appear?"

Dean " I can tell where you get humor from."

A tilted her head off the side and the same confused face cas has when Dean tries to cas a joke. The car abruptly stopped jerking everyone except Natalia. 

A " we're here."

Dean " next time just smash we're here, don't just hijack my car like that!"

A " could have missed it."

A gets out of the impala and walks towards the factory. Dean and Sam follows Natalia inside of the factory that has been weathered down by the years it has been abandoned. Sam looked up at the building falling apart and finally saw the name of the factory 'KingPin' real original Crowley Sam thought while shaking his head. Dean is right behind Natalia watching her every move, he was amazed that she knew how to hold her gun and walked with a soft foot like him. Sam and Dean had their guns in their had checking the rooms as they walked through the halls while Natalia lad the way towards a big opening that all the halls came to.

Dean " A dead end?"

Sam " why is it a dead end?"

A " please use the brains you surprisingly have."

A low growl coming from behind them, Natalia turned around with eyes fully black and has her gun pointing at Dean.

Dean "what are you doing? Natalia it's me."

She pulled the trigger and they heard a dogs Yelp and saw a huge black hound materialized in front of Dean with a bullet to the head on the ground. Dean looked at Natalia who has a devilish smile across her face.

D " Calm down sweet heart I would never shoot at my only way to make it on the outside! I'm shocked that you would think that I would have shot you!"

D walks over to the dog and grabbed the fabric from its sharp jagged teeth.

D " this isn't Crowley's favorite fabric. This is just cotton, this shouldn't be here... The hidden object is a person?"

Crowley " Well, Well if it isn't the Winchester. Hello boys."

Sam and Dean turned around to see a less than happy Crowley standing with his hands behind his back.

Crowley " I see that you've killed yet another hell hound, you know they don't grow on trees! How did you both find me?"

Dean looked back at Natalia seeing that she had some hell hound blood on her forehead and is mouthing something that could only be an incantation. Dean looked back at Crowley and noticed that Crowley  
Said "you both." Hasn't Crowley seen Natalia at all since they were there?

Dean " what happened to the usual hell HQ?"

Crowley " well since lucifer took over I was demoted. He had me as his little dog and made me clean everything with my tongue! Naturally I had a cunning plan to escape from him and now he has me hiding like some some whore that ran away from their pimp."

Sam and Dean smiled.

Dean " glad to hear that you're doing peachy."

Natalia walks behind Dean and puts her right hand on deans left shoulder while still mouthing the incantation following where Crowley was taking Sam and Dean. When everyone made it inside to Crowley's secret room Natalia went to work trying to find the hidden person, it was her duty to save anyone who had been held prisoner by any supernatural forces because she is the head of the men of letters; or that's what A kept yelling at her to do. Natalia knew Sam and Dean could distract Crowley long enough for her to grab the person and send them back to the bunker so that she could come back to get the ingredients. Natalia could sense a heart beat other than Dean and Sam's, she walks down a corridor and sees a room that has sigils written all over it.

Natalia " this would be hard."

Natalia reached for the knob and turned it to open the door.

Natalia " if it was warded against me."

Natalia could see a boy around his late teens laying in a cage covered with Devils traps and drawing. She steps one food inside the room and could feel his confusion and pain, he had his legs broken and haven't eaten in days. Slowly she walks up to the cage and than her eyes widen with horror she quickly unlocked the caged door and ran to the boys side than puts her hand on his forehead to heal him. 

Natalia " Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before I'm so sorry that I updated so late!


	13. Please use the brains you were born with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to find out a lot about Natalia and how she's like during missions and how she stays calm even when she is in a hard place. Crowley sees Natalia and notices right away how rare she is and than we meet a new friend That makes Natalia throws away her paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I missed a week!!! I was at a conference and it was crazy and I didn't even have enough time to clean my face at night! The plane rides back home where long and I didn't have Service to a upload and it's just been a long 2 weeks but I'm very sorry but don't worry you're going to get 2 updates this week in the next week is going to be on weekly basis but you're gonna love it I love it and it's getting interesting!

The Jesse slowly opens his eyes and for is relived to see that the first thing he saw in heaven was a beautiful angel, or so he thought.

Jesse " I'm just glad I got to see an angel while I'm here in heaven."

Natalia blushed and smiled a bit before remembering that she is holding her husband that looks like they were the same age.

Natalia " I'm not an angel but I am here to save you my name is Natalia See if you can get up."

She grabs jesse's and stands with him, she snapped her fingers and they are in the bunker in her room.

Natalia " this is my room, please don't leave my room there's food in that dower and water as well. Please promise me you will stay in here until I come back to get you."

Jesse looked into this beautiful yet strange girls green eyes and felt like he has seen these eyes once before, eyes that has seen sadness and happiness.

Jesse " yes. I'll stay here until you come back, but what about when I have to go to the rest room?"

Natalia " oh! That, well here you go."

Natalia snaps as a restroom door appears.

Natalia " here you go, I have to be going but I'll be right back."

Just like that Natalia vanished and Jesse is left in her room. climbing into her bed he breaths in her scent and falls asleep knowing he was safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~>>>>>>>~~~~~~~~~~

 

Crowley is standing just opposite of Dean and Sam and is going on how he escaped when Natalia just popped up In front of Crowley.

In a cockney accent

Natalia " hello love."

Crowley stepped back in wonderment of this girl that suddenly appeared out of thin air without him sensing her, how could she out smart him? 

Crowley "And who may this enchanting young girl be? She has pretty green eyes like you squirrel."

Natalia smiled and than gave out her hand.

Natalia " I'm Natalia. Nice to met you Crowley. I have a simple request from you, if you don't mind."

Dean looked at Natalia with a stern face.

Dean " you don't just bat your eyes and ask-"

Crowley " what is it?"

Natalia " I need a couple of ingredients that you have for a special locating spell. Will you help me?"

Crowley " I need something from you."

Natalia " my blood right?"

Crowley " Yes, you know that I can't just give you the things you need. I need something in return as well, and well my dear you have the most interesting blood I have ever had the pleasure of sensing."

Natalia " thanks.... You know my blood is kinda-"

Crowley " no blood no deal."

Natalia " okay. But don't say I did t try to tell you."

Natalia handed over the list of the ingredients and with snap Crowley was gone.

Dean " what was that disappearing act?"

Sam " yeah Crowley couldn't see you. I thought all demons and angels can see each other?"

Natalia " not when you have demon hound blood, that stuff can hid anything including a nasty zit."

Natalia pulls out a small vile of blood.

Natalia " you just need this much and the magic words."

Dean " and the words are?"

Natalia " latent in tenebris, ego sum aurea fundo inviam et luminariorum possessionum praedia contulimus. It means lie hidden in the darkness, I am the gold the bottom of the dry land, and of the lights, we have conferred landed estates of possessions. It's a rather new spell in my time so maybe I was the one who made it up."

Natalia changed her smile for a frown.

Natalia " I found something interesting that I think you both should know. The anti Christ is in that room."

Natalia points down the corridor.

Natalia " I think he is going feed my blood to him."

Dean " what will happen?"

Natalia " I don't know."

Crowley appears and hands Natalia a bag filled with all the ingredients.

Natalia " thank you!"

Crowley " and now your end?"

Natalia snapped her fingers and a vile of blood manifested in her hand.

Natalia " a vile of my blood, here you go."

Crowley " is that all? It looks like regular humans blood."

Natalia blinked her eyes. Black.

D " looks can."

Blink. Blue.

A " be "

Blink. Green.

Natalia " deceiving."

Natalia grabbed Dean and Sam's arm.

Natalia " well we must be on our way. Good day!"

Natalia winked and than Dean and Sam were on The road driving down the road back to the bunker. 

Sam " what about anti Christ? Shouldn't we go save him?"

Dean " Sam's right we need to go back."

Natalia " I already did that when I was gone. He's asleep in my room, he'll be fine with me."

Sam " who is he?"

Natalia " I can't believe you forgot about him, he was just a child when you met him but his name is Jesse turner. He's a good kid but he has been on his own for a while, please go easy on him." 

Sam " we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week or at least today's lesson is that you don't have to be accepted into a group to have fun you can have fun all you want to go alone and this is how I know when I went to the conference I alienated myself out of a group because I do not like the way it functioned once I alienated myself out of the group I figured out that I love being by myself and I loved the fact that I get to be alone with my thoughts and then I get to talk to myself and really get to know myself once you love yourself and you accept yourself you don't need a group. Acceptance is something that everyone wants and they want to be loved but you don't exactly have to be accepted by everyone to level up your self-worth you're perfect the way you are and you just need to accept yourself and then you will be worth phenomenally more than any of the popular girls that you see, before you can truly love someone you need to love yourself.I know this is dragging on a little bit but I really do apologize that I did not upload last week it breaks my heart that you guys have been waiting but trust me if you stick with me I'll be more on the weekly basis and it getting good really really good. I really really really love the fact that somebody bookmarked oh my God you guys are great you make me happy and I found out that I was on the website you guys, my heart just exploded with joy! This is where I say my goodbyes! Goodbye have a safe and blessed week and remember always keep fighting you're never alone and except yourself because you will always be the perfect you.


	14. You're a kid yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia trying to get Jesse adjusted and than the whole finding God thing comes up. (I'm trying to be very vague about this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •_•.... So I'm gonna leave this here for you... I have nothing else to say is that life happens and it gets in the way of a lot of fun stuff...

Natalia and the boys walks to the bunker when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the dorms and Natalia ran down the stairs and the boys followed. Natalia ran as fast as she could down to her room, she got to the opened door and saw Gabriel standing over Jesse in Natalia's bed.

Natalia " GABRIEL PLEASE STAND BACK! CANT YOU SEE HE'S SCARED!?"

Gabriel looked over to Natalia standing in the door stand and looks at Jesse than back at Natalia. Gabriel's eyes widened and pointed at Jesse.

Gabriel " This is your Jesse?! He's just a kid!"

Natalia " this is when he is 17-18! He's not matured yet! He's still a kid! 

Dean makes it to Natalia room before Sam and over hears the conversation.

Dean " you're still a kid too! Why did you get married at your age!?"

Natalia " I'm not having this conversation with you right now Dean! GABRIEL!"

Gabriel is taking the covers off of Jesse as he is holding on on for dear life. Natalia walks right toward Gabriel and before Natalia could smack Gabriel's hands Sam comes in and hugs Gabriel from behind. 

Sam " Gabe!"

Gabriel " Ah! Samsquach! Missed me much?"

Natalia " everyone except Jesse out of my room please?!"

Everyone left and Natalia was left alone with Jesse, yes he was her husband but that's in the future and how in heaven and hell was Natalia going to tell him the long and confusing story to him. She turned around to see Jesse still sitting on the bed looking at Natalia. Natalia walks over to the bed and sits down with one leg tucked under her and reached her hand out to Jessie's face.

Jesse " um."

Natalia " I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you safe."

Natalia cupped Jesse's face and looked into his eyes and she could feel his stress and panic flow away.

Natalia " I see now that I have to pay extra attention to you, I can't have you feel fear of us or.."

She moves some hair out of his face.

Natalia " yourself. I'll teach you how to use your demonic side so that you can control and I'll always be here for you, you don't have to trust me here and now, I'll earn your trust."

Natalia held out her pinky.

Natalia " lock me to it?"

Jesse looked at the pinky than back at Natalia, she saved him and kept him safe from the loud man. 

Jesse " but you kept me safe, you never failed me at all so we do t need the pinky promise for that. How ever I will pinky promise for you to stay close to me and that you will teach me how to be comfortable being my self."

Jesse intertwined his pinky and hers and for once in his life he felt like he could breath. Jesse saw how happy Natalia was that he accepted her offer.

Natalia " have you eaten yet?"

Jesse " no, all this excitement made me a but hungry."

Natalia extended her hand to Jesse, he took it and got out of bedroom to go to the kitchen. This was the first time ever that Jesse was this close to a girl his age that didn't see him as a freak, he wasn't bad looking in fact he was rather handsome with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. He knew he was born different than anybody else he was a product of a human and demon then his mother gave him up for adoption which he wasn't mad anymore because he understood why she had to give him up. Coming from a boy that lived on his own since he was kid he was used to being alone but He wasn't sure if he could completely trust anyone since he trusted the demon that broke his legs and caged him like an animal.

Natalia " please do not fear me or my family, I assure you that you will like it hear as your new home."

Jesse tried not to imagine how the word home seemed, waking up in a save place where you don't have to worry about when the next meal was coming from when Jesse was little he thought that leaving to Australia was a good idea but surviving on his own was something he had not thought about. Right here and right now he thought how nice it would be to belong somewhere, holding on to someone that understood and accepted him was a nice thought.

Jesse " excuse me miss Natalia, will those men be at the kitchen?"

Natalia " call me Natalia, I don't need that miss stuff from you. So what do you want to eat?"

Jesse " a hamburger would be nice."

Natalia " okay, I'll make you one."

Natalia and Jesse came inside the the kitchen to find a less than happy Dean sitting with a beer on the table. Dean's eyes went straight to Jesse and than lowered sights towards Natalia and Jesse's intertwined hands.

Dean " Jesse come here."

Natalia looked at Jesse while he walked over towards Dean.

Jesse " sir?"

Dean " do you remember me?"

Jesse " I'm sorry?"

Dean " it was me and my brother that found out that you were the anti Christ."

Natalia " Dean."

Dean " I think your training is long over due. Welcome to the men of letters."

Dean puts his hands on Jesse shoulders and gave give a fatherly smile. Natalia saw this as an acceptances not only for Jesse to stay in the bunker as well acceptance for Dean being a father. 

Dean " so stay in another room and away from Natalia's room."

Natalia " Dean!"

Dean " no kid of mine is going to share a room with a boy!"

Natalia " but daddy!"

Dean paused for a moment letting that word sink in the word that really made the notion that he is in fact Natalia's father.

Dean " I am your dad and I know what's it like to be a teenage boy and what it was like to be around the person you like."

Natalia " I'm not gonna have this talk with you! I'm going to my room."

Natalia stormed out leaving Jesse with Dean.

Dean " so you hungry?"

Jesse " yeah, you got any hamburgers?"

\--------------->>>>>>>\------------

Natalia stormed into her bed room.

Natalia " I can't believe this! Not even a day of finding out I'm his kid and he is already telling what to do! I'm 18! I can't do what ever I want! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

A " you are still a teen, and he is still your father and you are under his roof."

D " But Jesse is our hubby! We shouldn't be denied from being with him!"

A " does he know that he is our husband? He was with Crowley being beaten and broken! You think he wants to be trapped again by us?"

Natalia " so that's what we are? Just another cage?"

A " he's 17-18 let him chose his destiny."

D " I know that Angels and Demons comes out already matured but if you haven't noticed Natalia is 18 and made up her mind being here!"

A " I didn't!"

Natalia " mean anything by it? I know A, you are right but I do t agree with you on the fact that I am his caged, he was my trap and I fell for it willingly. I will give him a choice, free will is in our programming isn't it?"

Natalia sat in her room in silence when she looked at the bag filled with the ingredients to locate God.

A " it's time."

Natalia " okay."

Natalia took the bag down to the secret room and walked inside.

A " are you sure you are ready?"

Natalia " you feel papas light fade. We need God."

Natalia runs over to the book shelf and grabs a simple red leather book, it wasn't something that you would automatically think that this book is the ultimate book about God and his prophets. The book had been passed down from prophet to prophet before it landed in hands of the auxilio when they had their last ever documented case. 

Natalia put the book in the bag with the ingredients and room her offering and left the room, she walked towards the exist before looking in the kitchen to see Jesse and Dean laughing. She sunk out of the bunker and walked a few miles until she came to a cemetery that was surprisingly peaceful when suddenly a woman's voice.

Woman " excuse me."

Natalia " I shouldn't be doing this but, yes ma'am?"

The woman was enveloped with white mist and slowly walked past the mist to come into focus, Natalia's heart nearly stopped when she saw who the woman was. The woman had been In her life since the every moment Natalia was born, Natalia was raised hearing the stories from her father about this woman and here she was standing in front of her seeing the same woman that was in the picture frame in Missouri's house, Mary Winchester.

Natalia " may I help you ma'am?"

Mary " I've see those same eyes you have, I know those freckles you have across your face. I know that tone in your voice, I remember it like the church bells I hear every time someone is put to rest. You are a Winchester but not of this time."

Natalia " yes ma'am."

Mary " who are you?"

Natalia " I am the daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchesters, niece of Sam and Gabriel Winchester. I am both good and evil, within me there is a balance of both light and dark. I am the last defense for the humans."  
Natalia stepped closer towards Mary.  
" I am your grand daughter."

Natalia never thought that she would ever have the chance to meet her grandmother outside of heaven, she reached her hand out to her grandmother. Mary reached out to Natalia, the second Mary and Natalia hands met they could touch each other.

Mary " oh my, this is the first time I've touched someone living since I saw my boys."

Natalia " Mary I need to know where is the most holy place, anywhere you consider a place that not even demons would go."

Mary " there is the opening that not even I can go, a man goes there and just stands and listens. It's right through the those trees."

As Natalia walks towards the opening of the field when Mary grabbed on to Natalia. Natalia looked up to see Mary's face with a sorry full expression.

Mary " please don't leave my boys alone. I couldn't be there for them but you can. Please don't leave my boys."

Natalia gingerly places her hand on Mary's tight griping hand, Mary looked down at the hand than at Natalia.

Natalia " I'm doing this for our boys. I'm doing this for you and every living thing in this god forsaken planet."

Mary slowly lets go and Natalia walked swiftly towards the opening.

Mary " please God in heaven, look after her."

 

As Natalia came to the opening she could feel a strong presence of peace and security, she dropped the bag and raised her hands. Just as Natalia raised her hands the bag opened and the contains reveled them selves. A golden challis with enochian writing floats out of the bag and goes to the middle of the field, Natalia takes out a white clay pot that had a dove holding an olive branch in its mouth, Natalia opened the pot to reveal that it was a mixture of lambs blood and holy oil. Natalia places the pot I front of her and closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Natalia " the blood of the lamb and the oil of the anointed."

She clapped her hands causing the pot to shatter, the oil spread out onto a cycle around the challis. She pulls out a golden box about the size of her palm, she opened the lid to revile teeth, She grabs an orb from her the bag as well.

Natalia " the teeth of the first messenger of the lord and the angel orb that was crafted for God himself!"

The orb started to glow and shattered covering the inside the circle and the teeth spreaders out along perimeter of the blood and oil circle. Natalia took the moon stone from her neck and held it in her right hand.

Natalia " I call upon the one that flies through time and space. I call upon the one that left his post, your children are crying! they are begging for their father and I call upon the one that made us in his image."

Natalia raises the moon stone to the sky.

Natalia " I call upon you! Heavenly Father!"

The circle started to glow bright red and the teeth began to glow a bright gold hue that began to move towards the challis. The angel shards began to lift off of the ground and circle the challis.

Natalia " DONT PRETEND THAT YOU CANT HEAR ME YOU PRETENSIONS ASSHOLE!"

A mighty lighting bolt hit the challis and Natalia covered her face with her arms. The ground shook and split right in the middle of the circle, the teeth stopped glowing and disintegrated while the angel shards blew up making angel dust. Natalia slowly lower her arms when the smoked died down, there was a figure standing in the middle of the circle. Natalia's eyes focused as the smoke dissipated and the figure features were clear. 

Natalia " oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, afternoon, evening, and or night!! I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully like my little messages, eve if no one reads them they help me get my thoughts in order. I'm trying to make the fic interesting and very enjoyable to read however this week I've seen to be in a writers block but don't worry I am actually a couple chapters ahead so it won't effect you for maybe 2-4 weeks from now. My lesson for this week is that forgiveness and allowing yourself to heal from those wounds, allow yourself better things for yourself because you are worth your weight in gold and priceless memories and happiness. Even if you don't like this story I hope at lest the weekly ending lessons (I guess that's what I'm calling it) anyways, always keep fight, you're not alone, and your worth everything and more. Have a good and safe week!


End file.
